Slow Burn
by lalalalazhenya
Summary: Summer, an American-Korean LA-based hipster, finds herself attending Jeguk High, but not before she runs into Choi Young Do. He is intrigued by the way she reacts to him, and the way she makes him feel (looks like the stars have a role in their lives as well, call it fate if you will). He feels she is all his. What happens when he finds out that his enemy is her best friend?
1. New Moon

**AUTHORS NOTE:** In 10 days it will be Kim Woobin's birthday (my absolute favorite actor who plays Choi Young Do), so I decided to publish my very first fanfic as I continue to pray for his recovery and wish him happiness and good health. He inspired me to share my writing, and for that I am thankful! Hope you enjoy.

 **Slow Burn**

 _New Moon Ch.1_

Kim Tan sits at his usual café in Cali writing in his journal when his good friend Summer runs up to his table with her surfboard and dripping hair. She speaks in Korean, though she is American, "Tan, I just rode the best wave of my life. Fuck, you should have seen it." She puts her board against the wall and sits in the chair opposite him.

He leans back in his chair and looks at her surprised, "Jinjja? I'm sad I missed it!" He runs his hand through his hair taking in everything, as she goes into intricate detail about the whole thing…" oh man, it was so wild," she exclaimed as she took his glass of iced water and gulped it down. The waitress walking by, who was listening to their conversation in amusement, came to add more water.

Shortly after this moment and a peaceful silence between the two friends as Summer caught her breath from her attempt at telling Tan her story all at once, Tan noticed a girl standing on the boardwalk with a suitcase: she looked very out of place and a bit distraught. He was looking at her so intently that Summer's gaze followed his and noticed the pretty Korean girl as well.

She was scanning the area for something, or someone, and then she found who she was looking for. Stella, the waitress who was just at their table, was making eye contact with her and the tension was now palpable. It did not take long until they were in front of each other next to the restaurant, yelling, clothes flying everywhere—from the suitcase that is. Stella managed to grab a bag of money from what Summer and Tan now understood was her sister and fled the scene, leaving the poor girl crying as she begged Stella to wait.

Summer's heart started to ache as she watched the scene; she always felt the suffering of others very easily and she could tell Kim Tan was also distraught by it. Before they realized what was happening, Kim Tan's other friend, who Summer kept forgetting the name of as he was very annoying, approached the girl and stole her bag of bean powder. Summer's left eyebrow raised in question, "Omo! Does he think its drugs?"

Kim Tan did not hesitate to run after his friend since the girl was now chasing him, and Summer followed suit. It was not hard to catch up to them as the friend knocked himself into a volleyball net and shortly after spilled the bag of bean powder in an attempt to keep it to himself. He then started having an allergic reaction to the powder. At this point Summer thought the day could not get any more intense.

oOoOoOoOo

Following their hospital visit with bean-powder boy and the boardwalk girl, who they now know as Cha Eun Sang, they then had to talk to the police. Summer knew very well that Kim Tan did not have a good standing with them, so she attempted to diffuse the situation. It did not go well. The policeman didn't believe any friend of Kim Tan's could be telling the truth, and said he would indeed need to check if this Eun-Sang was trying to smuggle drugs into the U.S.. Kim Tan also lied about her being his girlfriend, so now the policeman really did not trust her and decided to hold onto her passport.

"What's going on? What's he doing with my passport?" Eun Sang looked from Kim Tan to Summer, worry filling her eyes every second. Kim Tan sheepishly grinned, "It'll be okay, they need to verify the bean powder isn't a drug and then you'll get your passport back." Summer rubbed the back of her head and smiled as well, "Yeah don't you worry, Kim Tan here will take care of you," she then looked at him, winked, and looked back at Eun Sang, "I have to go get my board from the restaurant, I'll see you guys later!" Before either of them could respond she had run off.

Kim Tan rolled his eyes and led the girl back to his car. She was afraid he would leave her, and he found that very cute. She wanted to go to her sister's house so he obliged, not knowing this was just the start of his night.

oOoOoOoOo

Summer felt a good energy between the two, though the situation was very odd and she still felt bad for the girl. But she was a strong believer in everything happens for a reason so she smiled a bit to herself and decided to leave the two for a few days. She had a feeling Cha Eun Sang would hang around for a while, seeing as her sister is a complete asshole.

She got her surfboard from the restaurant and decided to sit on the beach for a bit under the stars to watch the waves. It was a new moon, so there was no moonlight, but she knew what the new moon represented, so she decided to put good 'seeds of thought' out into the universe:

 _I hope Kim Tan will find what he has been looking for_

 _I hope Cha Eun Sang will find the peace she is in need of_

 _I hope I can make father proud and one day take the business seriously…_

 _I hope I can find love and that no one will know but him, how big of a softie I really am…_

She laughed at her last thought, feeling silly, as she dug up the sand with her hand and put it back down again. She didn't know how long she did that for, but as she started to yawn she realized it was probably best to head on home. She stood up and brushed the sand off her bathing suit, grabbed her board and looked up at the sky one last time before smiling to herself and starting the walk.


	2. Big News Big Decisions

_Big News Big Decisions Ch.2_

A few days have passed and from the texts she received from Kim Tan, it seems her earlier thoughts were accurate— _he's totally falling for her_. She knew how forward he could be, but she always felt he had a soft charm. She had known him since they were kids; their parents were friends and business partners, but it wasn't until he came to the U.S. that they met in person. They wrote letters to each other as pen-pals, especially after he had a fallout with his best friend in middle school.

Summer spent the last few days out on the beach as she usually did: surfing, doing yoga, dancing at night-time beach clubs. But what she thought was a typical day turned into something she really did not expect. Her father had called her to return home, as he had some news he wanted to discuss with her. She hurried home; this was unusual since her father never talked to her about anything serious.

"Abeoji? What is it?" she spoke softly, always a little worried about coming into his office.

"Ah Summer, looking very sunny my girl, have a seat," he smiled cheerfully at her from behind his desk and pointed to the couch in front of him. She quietly closed the door behind her and walked over to the couch. "I…" He paused for a few seconds and cleared his throat, "I know you really enjoy your life here in America, and I know you have an undeniable connection with this ocean," he smiled to himself, but then turned serious again, "but I would like you to consider moving to Seoul."

Summer was looking very intently at her father, hanging on his every word, "Mwo? Korea? …but why now? I thought we stayed in the U.S. because you wanted me to be close to …mom's family?" She looked down at the ground at the thought of her mom, her eyes stinging. Her father hated to see his only daughter so grief stricken. He got up from his chair and went to sit next to her on the couch, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"My girl, you are right, I decided that because after your mother passed I didn't want you to suffer alone and felt your American family could be more of help to you. I…did not know how to console you at that time as I was very sad myself. But, I'm getting much older now and you know that one day you must take this company into your hands. I know you will do a great job."

He smiled lovingly at her as she looked up at him in surprise, "You…do? But…I know nothing of business, I don't know how to run my own life, let alone Bak Entertainment…" she started shaking her head, the anxiety in her chest creeping in.

"Summer, this is why I would like you to go to school in Seoul. You would go with Kim Tan, and meet all his friends. His father has humbly offered to watch over you and made sure you got the chance to attend the best school for students like yourself; students who have a lot of potential and will be taking over companies themselves."

"Kim Tan is going back to Seoul? Does he know this?" She stands up quickly, "Abeoji, I want to make you proud, I do, but this is all so sudden. I love my life here in America, I love how free-spirited people are here. I heard from Kim Tan how people can act in Korea. I wouldn't fit in." She walks over to the door, and looks back at her father's face, "I …need some time to think about this," then, she ran out the door.

oOoOoOoOo

"Tan! Are you home? Kim Tan!" Summer barges into his house, looking around. She notices a girl standing on the stairway with Cha Eun Sang. The girl has Cha Eun Sang's wrist in her grip and looks very displeased. Cha Eun Sang's suitcase is laying on the floor at the bottom of the stairs with all her stuff out again. Summer walks over, looking questioningly at the two girls. The girl glances at her in disbelief, and then her face turns into the bitchiest face Summer has witnessed in a long time, "Ya! Why are all these homeless people in Kim Tan's house?" She drops Cha Eun Sang's wrist forcefully and starts heading up the stairs while making a call from her cellphone.

Summer looks at herself and her clothing and shrugs, then looks at Cha Eun Sang, "Cha Eun Sang gwenchanayo?" She takes her wrist gently into her hand and inspects it. She pulls her wrist away and laughs nervously, "Gwenchana, don't worry about me. Please call me Eun Sang." Summer smiles at her. "Arasso, my name is Summer, by the way. I don't think I had a chance to introduce myself a few days ago. Are you staying at Kim Tan's?"

"Ne, but I think I should be flying out very soon", she looks nervously upstairs where the other girl went, "That is Kim Tan's fiancé." Summer looks shocked, "So that's the infamous Rachel…" she looks upstairs as well, the realization dawning on her, Summer looks around, remembering why she came here in the first place, "Where is Kim Tan?"

Before Eun Sang could answer, Kim Tan walked in the door and saw the two girls on the stairway, "Oh hey Summer, I got dinner for Eun Sang and I, you want to join?" he smiled walking over. Rachel heard him coming in and at the same moment started walking downstairs, "Kim Tan. You don't see me for over a year, and you already have two girls in your home? Are you that quick to forget me?" Summer couldn't tell if she actually felt hurt, or if this was just an act.

Kim Tan's smile faded very quickly, and then turned into a forced smile that Summer never witnessed before. "You've gotten prettier, why the sudden visit?" Rachel's glare did not change as she approached Kim Tan, pushing the girls out of her way, "Why didn't you meet me at the airport? I messaged you, but you must have been busy picking up homeless people."

Summer couldn't help but laugh at this, "Listen we're not homeless, we're his friends."

Kim Tan looked over at Summer, "Take Eun Sang to your place tonight." He started gently pushing them to the door while Rachel waited on the stairway. Summer stopped him in the doorway and grabbed his forearm. She spoke in English this time, "Let me know if you need help, and I need to talk to you tomorrow." He quickly nodded and closed the door behind them.

oOoOoOoOo

Summer took a very confused Eun Sang to her home, assuring her on the way that they would figure out a way for her to get back to Korea soon. She introduced her to her father and he was happy to have her spend the night, knowing Summer did not have many girlfriends, if any. Let alone Korean girlfriends. He hoped this girl would also influence her heart in agreeing with his decision to have her attend Jeguk High.

"Kamsahamnida, I really don't mean to be a bother," Eun Sung bows to Summer when she hands her some extra blankets and pillows while setting up the guest room. Summer smiles at her and rubs her shoulder in a friendly gesture, "Really you're not a bother at all, it's nice to have a girlfriend around. Let's set up your bed and go have dinner in the kitchen."

They both ate ramen while standing around the island, "So your father wants you to move to Korea and attend high school with Kim Tan?" Eun Sang is trying to get the story right, as Summer was begging her for advice. "Ne, apparently it is a high school made for _people like me_. I'm supposed to take over my father's business one day. I really want to make him proud, but the last time I was in Korea was when I was little. I feel like my lifestyle will not fit in."

Eun Sang nods, a bit overwhelmed with everything as she is not used to being in the presence of rich homes and families. "I don't really know what it means to have a business to take over, but I feel your father wants to give you the best chance." She had never encountered such nice rich people like Kim Tan and Summer, and was happy to have crossed paths with them, "If Kim Tan is your best friend as you mentioned, it may be nice to be in school with him as well."

Summer slurped the rest of her ramen, and nodded in agreement, "You made a lot of valid points Eun Sang. I mean it would be kind of fun to change up my surroundings. I want to stay friends if we both will be in Seoul!" Eun Sang smiled back, "Do you like horror movies?" Summer laughed at this, "I absolutely love them!", "Then we will be great friends".

After Eun Sang finished her dinner they both went upstairs still talking about their likes and dislikes, enjoying each other's company. Eun Sang briefly forgot the anxiety she was feeling about returning to Korea; she really hoped her best friend, Chan Young, would come through and decided tomorrow was another day.

Before the girls parted into their separate rooms, Summer looked back at Eun Sang, "Do you like Kim Tan? I think he likes you; he doesn't have feelings for Rachel. It's all business." Eun Sang blushed at this and started shaking her head, "Ani, ani, I don't want to be in the way." Summer smirked, "You didn't say you didn't like him." She turned towards her bedroom still smirking, "Everything happens for a reason Eun Sang, jal jayo." She closed her door, leaving behind a slightly embarrassed Eun Sang, who quickly went to her room still blushing.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** Just a heads up I will publish a few chapters a week, but no less than one chapter a week. It will depend on my schedule. Next chapter Summer will be moving to Korea, so that is something to look forward to!


	3. Korea Bound

_Korea Bound Ch.3_

Summer woke up first and decided to get breakfast ready for her and Eun Sang. She always enjoyed cooking for other people, even though the maids and housekeepers thought it was odd. Upon walking into the kitchen, she saw her father who smiled at her behind his cup of coffee, "You're up early, did you have a good night with your friend? She seems very sweet."

Summer sleepily smiled back at him, "Ne, and she convinced me to move to Korea. So, you will definitely like her now." She walked over to her father to give him a hug as he looked very surprised. He put his arms around his daughter, "Well that was a quick decision, I thought it would take you much longer. But I am so glad to hear it" She hid her face in his sweater, "I will miss you Abeoji."

"My dear, I will miss you too. But I know this is for the best." He put down his cup of coffee, afraid of spilling it on her back, and put both his hands on her shoulders. "Would you want to stay at Kim Tan's or should I get you your own place. I know you don't like big empty houses, so I just want to make sure you are happy and comfortable." He was looking at her with utmost concern, already imagining his daughter being so far away from him. He was almost regretting his decision in that moment.

"I think having my own place would be better. Perhaps I can stay in a hotel or something, that way I know there are people around but I still have my own space," she nodded thoughtfully at this, "Also, I have a favor to ask." She looked up at her father, coming back from her thoughts.

"Could we get Eun Sang a flight back home? She's kind of stranded here and doesn't have the means to buy her own flight. She explained she has a friend back home who is trying to help her, but I think this way will be quicker for her." Summer started getting the ingredients ready for her breakfast while she waited for his reply.

"Of course, that wouldn't be a problem at all. I can book your flights together if you'd like," he helped her get the skillet hanging above the island. "Ani, I need at least a week to get my stuff together, and I think she wants to go back right away."

"Understood, I will get that to you. Let me know if there is anything else I can help with," he leaned down and kissed his daughter on top of her head. He then grabbed his coffee and left the kitchen just as Eun Sang was walking in.

"Annyeonghaseyo" Eun Sang bowed to him in the hallway, "Kamsahamnida, for letting me stay in your home." He smiled at her, "It's my pleasure, thank you for convincing my Summer to go to school in Korea. I know she will thrive there. I also hope she will continue to have a friend like you." He then pointed down the hallway, "she's in the kitchen preparing breakfast".

Eun Sang bowed again and walked to the kitchen, "Annyeong, your father is very kind." She smiled and walked over to Summer, "Can I help?" Summer pointed at the tortillas on the counter, "Can you hand me that please? I am making you a taco breakfast! And yes, he is. He is also going to take care of your flight, so you got nothing to worry about." Summer smiled at Eun Sang's shocked expression, "M-mwo? Ani! That is too much, Chan Young said he can help me!" She was shaking her head in protest.

"Did he get your ticket yet?" She pointed at the tortillas again. Eun Sang got the tortillas for her, "Well ani, but he said he will do it as soon as he can. And Taco…breakfast?" Summer laughed, "Well my father is getting the ticket today, so just say thank you and accept it, and yes! It is a Mexican dish, I think you will love it! Now go sit down." She could very demanding when she wanted to be.

Eun Sang sat down at the island, laughing a bit nervously at the feeling that she couldn't change Summer's mind. When breakfast was ready, they ate at the dining room table and Eun Sang loved her first _taco breakfast_. She even had seconds.

After breakfast they both took showers and got ready for the day. Summer let her know that she can drop her off at Kim Tan's as Eun Sang realized she still didn't have her passport. Summer's father also purchased Eun Sang a flight for the next day.

oOoOoOoOo

Summer dropped Eun Sang off at Kim Tan's and luckily Rachel was nowhere to be seen. She was able to quickly chat with him, letting him know about her move and the school. She also scolded him for not letting her know he knew he was moving back.

 _Kim Tan how could you not let me know! Were you just going to leave or tell me the day before? She punched his arm as he tried to explain that he was going to tell her, but then got distracted by Eun Sang and completely forgot that it was happening in the first place._

She laughed at the memory in her mind, and continued to drive back to her house, _oh man I have so much packing to do, and I am already hungry. Damn._ She arrived at home and decided to eat before she started packing. One thing led to another, and before she knew it, she was binge-watching Stranger Things all over again and by the time she finished it was already 9 o clock.

 _Well better get to sleep since I am seeing Eun Sang off at 7am…_

She decided that was the most logical thing to do and her 'worry' about not having packed yet left her mind. _I wonder if I can make it in time to fly out with Kim Tan on Friday. I have two days. Yeah, that's the perfect amount of time_.

oOoOoOoOo

Seeing Eun Sang off at the airport turned out to be a bit awkward as Rachel showed up and coincidentally they had the same flight. She was very unhappy to find out Kim Tan was with Eun Sang instead of trying to see her off.

All Rachel could talk about was at least she didn't have to sit with Cha Eun Sang since she was as 'lower class as it can get' and 'Kim Tan better make it up to her when he gets to Korea, or there will be a price to pay'. Summer rolled her eyes at this, but she had to admit it, Rachel had a very threatening look. _She has a lot of anger and hatred and self-loathing built up inside that can be used to cut someone._ Summer shuddered at the thought.

"So, Kim Tan, how in the world are you going to marry that girl?" Summer shook her head as they walked back to their cars. "I didn't think that far ahead. I just said yes to the engagement so they would stop bothering me. Looks like I'll have to figure something out now..." he looked pensive.

Summer smiled at him, "Oh yes, because how else will you get to marry Eun Sang," she winked and got into her car. He smiled back sheepishly, "You always know too much for your own good," he stood next to her window. "Ne, I know. But it's not my fault it's so easy to read people," she shrugged her shoulders and started the car.

Kim Tan laughed at her and waved as he walked away to go to his car, "Go pack! I know you will be running late to our flight as usual." She shook her head laughing and put her hand through her hair, _aish he is right._ She drove off, determined to actually pack this time.

oOoOoOoOo

Kim Tan was waiting in the airport for Summer, his luggage already checked. He looked at his watch and shook his head, _that girl needs to get her shit together._ Just as he thought that, she walked through the doors with more luggage than she could clearly handle. She saw him and smiled and gave her luggage to the two men helping her. Her father was with her as well.

He walked over to them and bowed to her father and then looked at Summer and laughed, "You are ridiculous, I never even knew you had this much stuff." She shrugged her shoulders, "I know it gets cold in Seoul, so I had to prepare, and honestly I couldn't decide what to bring so I just brought it all."

Her father smiled at Kim Tan, "It's good to see you," he put his hand on Kim Tan's shoulder,  
"please take care of my girl and don't let her run off with any boys." His grip got a bit firmer. _Or girls…_ is what Kim Tan thought. "Of course, I will watch out for her as if she was my little yeodongsaeng" he smiled at her father.

"Ya! I am older than you by four months!" Summer crossed her arms, "Plus, I can take care of myself." They both laughed, but Kim Tan knew she very well could. Her father put an arm around his daughter. "You better go check in, or you'll be late."

oOoOoOoOo

Her flight was long and mostly boring, but she did manage to watch two movies and make Kim Tan laugh so loud that the lady behind them shushed them. This only made them laugh more. Though they were entering their junior year of high school, Summer felt she would always be a kid at heart. A kid that sometimes broke the rules, and sometimes (most of the time) fell asleep in class.

"Hey Summer, wake up," Kim Tan nudged her shoulder and pointed out the window, "We're about to land soon." Summer sleepily sat up and rubbed her eyes, then quickly leaned over Tan and pressed her face against the window, "Oh my god, I'm so excited! Wow, look at those lights. I always liked looking down at everything at night. I kind of imagine it to be what stars see."

"Okay weirdo," he laughed at her and pushed her back into her seat. "Ya! I'm tired, okay? I say weird shit when I'm tired." He gave her the one eyebrow look, "When you're tired?" She rolled her eyes at him and laughed, "Okay, pretty much all the time." They both laughed at this as the plane began its final descent.

oOoOoOoOo

Summer stretched her arms over her head and yawned as her driver put her bags into the car. She was very tired indeed, and her eyelids only halfway opened when she turned to look at Kim Tan to give him a hug. "See you in a few days Tan," she gave him a quick hug, wanting to get to her suite as soon as she could.

"Ne, go to sleep, you seriously look like you need it. Fix your hair at least before entering the hotel. You may run into people from school and I have a feeling they will hold it over your head for quite some time." He laughed really loud at his own pun, and Summer gave him a death glare before her driver closed the door.

Summer tried to adjust her hair as her driver took off, "Whatever Kim Tan, I am sure I don't look THAT bad," she said out loud to herself. Sleep was seeping into her eyes again and her head fell back against the cushion of the seat as sleep took her.

Her driver made sure the hotel staff brought her suitcases up to her room, which was located on the top floor with the other _fancy rooms_ as her father put it. He opened her door and awkwardly nudged her awake, "Miss Bak, we are here. Your suitcases have been brought up already, and I've checked you in. Here is your key, it is Suite number four," he bowed politely when she sleepily took the key and got out of the car.

She bowed to him as well and mumbled a thank you. The driver awkwardly smiled at her bow, knowing she did not have to do that. "Have a goodnight Miss Bak." She was already walking forward and did a two-finger salute from her head as a way of saying bye.

She walked into the hotel and quickly scanned the area for an elevator, her eyelids were still only halfway open and though the lobby was beautiful and vast, she did not notice. She found an elevator in the distance to the left and willed herself to walk to it. _Almost there and I can pass out. Almost there._

She reached the elevator door and reached to push the button, but someone else beat her to it. Her reflexes were much slower considering she was half asleep. Consciously she did not even notice that another person walked into the elevator with her when the doors opened.

She completely forgot to push the button for her floor, and just leaned on the back wall. She heard the doors close.

"Uh, what floor are you going to?" a guy much taller than her, who looked exhausted himself, peered at her behind his long eyebrows. "Huh?" Summer opened her eyes in surprise; she didn't know someone else was with her. He was staring at her with a deadpan expression, looking very annoyed. "What did you say?" She asked him, really not comprehending much as all she wanted to do was sleep.

"What floor do you live on?" He said it much louder this time, with frustration in his voice. "Oh, suite number four or something like that." She nodded to herself and yawned again closing her eyes. His expression turned to one of curiosity as that was the suite across the hall from him. He pushed the top floor button.

"You're a…" she yawned in between her sentence, "a really grouchy elevator man, door man, whatever your position is called." She assumed he was a staff member who pushes the button for guests.

"Mwo?" He was taken back a bit and then laughed at her statement, but there was no joy in his laughter. He was just staring at her now, wondering who the hell she was and where she came from.

"You're clearly stupid, and by the way you look you don't really belong here." He smiled wickedly. He noticed how she really did stand out. She had a messy head of reddish brown hair above her shoulders, one side a bit longer than the other, she was tan, and it didn't look like a fake tan. She also didn't look fully Korean—her eyes were green, and her face was … different.

She was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of light green linen pants? He has never seen such pants on a girl before. Lastly, he noticed how muscular she looked. _Do girls even have muscles like that?_

Her mind woke up from his comment, and now she saw him more clearly as her eyes opened fully. He was much taller than her, with a direct line of vision she would only see his chest. She noticed he had broad shoulders and was wearing a very expensive looking jacket. He was also holding a motorcycle helmet.

She looked from his chest to his face and noticed that he had very prominent facial features. He was smiling at her, but it was a scary sort of smile, a practiced act before the predator gets his prey.

 _Is this girl going to say anything back, or is she just going to stare at me?_ She was looking directly at him now and he found himself staring at her eyes. They did not hold fear like he expected. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, and it bothered him.

If she was honest with herself, this boy looked like a man, a very attractive man at that. He had a sharp jaw and _piercing_ eyes. She could not stop looking at his face. She felt his expression held a whole trilogy of stories. Though his face looked sinister, and it sent a shiver down her spine, it made her more curious.

As the elevator doors opened onto their floor with a _ding_ what he actually said finally sunk in—he insulted her. She smirked, truly too tired to battle with words. She had half expected people to be like this. Kim Tan had warned her.

He watched her lips turn at the sides into a smirk, and no words came out. He was surprised at this, expecting her to insult him back like his step-sister to be. He was left watching, as if waiting for something to happen; somehow, time felt slower than ever.

She just enjoyed looking at him, and clearly he did too she thought, because he was still staring at her. She wondered what was going through his mind because his features softened just enough for her to notice. Then he instantly looked cold as ice again.

She realized the doors had been open and they were still just standing there, so she pushed herself off the wall to head for the exit. She couldn't tell if he was mentally judging her still or plotting her murder.

As she passed him, his gaze followed her, but no other part of him moved. She felt his energy briefly in that moment and to her it was a mixture of darkness and something else she couldn't put her finger on. Her heart started to beat fast.

He felt the air was palpable between them when she walked by—like the air was charged with something. This was new to him and he could feel the blood pumping in his chest.

She looked to each side of the hallway and saw that there were only five doors on this floor. Her door was at the end to the right. Before her body moved in that direction, she looked back at him, "Goodnight," and with that she smiled and walked to her door, going inside.

He stepped out of the elevator doors before they closed again. _Did she just say goodnight?_ He just stood in the hallway looking at the direction of their doors; his suite was number five. He put his hand through his hair, but forgot it was up in his usual style and felt the hardness of perfectly styled gel.

He decided this was interesting to him and he wanted more. He walked to his door, and before he opened it he subconsciously looked at her door for a brief second. Again, as if he was waiting for something.

He sucked the air through his teeth, making a slight hissing sound, _and to think today was going to be another shitty day._ He walked into his suite feeling very amused, "That girl really doesn't belong here," he said out loud to himself as he took off his jacket and made his way to his bedroom, jumping onto his bed. _If I run into her again, I'll make sure she knows who I am._

Summer went straight to her bed and collapsed on top of it. She could not bother with changing clothes or brushing her teeth. Her mind felt weird from her encounter with her, _neighbor?_ Her heart was just now starting to calm down and she blamed it all on jet leg. _Such a strange way to end a night._

Before any other thought could enter her mind, sleep took over.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** She finally met Young Do! I was so happy to write this chapter and get the ball rolling. What do you guys think? Any feedback is greatly appreciated.


	4. Encounters

**AUTHORS NOTE:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM WOO BIN 3 He is 29 now, and I hope as you continue to read my fic, that you send him positive energy and many birthday wishes! He made Choi Young Do come to life, and here I hope to make Young Do's life a little easier! Also, a major THANK YOU goes out to my friend and editor CalJones for making my story easier to read and just overall better.

 _Encounters Ch.4_

Summer woke up at eight am the next day, feeling very groggy. Since she was 16 hours ahead living in Seoul, to her it felt like four o'clock in the afternoon. She got up from her bed and decided to eat breakfast before she started unpacking her things. She ordered room service and began to search for her toothbrush and other toiletries.

After breakfast, talking with her father over the phone, a nice long shower, and unpacking at least one of her suitcases, she decided to go explore the area for a bit before her next meal. She planned everything around times that she could eat. It was actually a talent.

She put on a simple boho patterned dress, no bra, and a white knitted sweater over it. She wore her favorite leather sandals and brushed her hair so it looked somewhat manageable. After all the ocean water and sun she had been exposed to, her hair had a personality of its own.

After leaving her room and taking the elevator down, she was fully able to take in Zeus Hotel. It was modern and beautiful, with grand entrances and marble floors. She looked around in appreciation as she headed for the exit.

The first place she noticed with interest upon walking down a few streets was a little corner shop that advertised ramen. She looked inside and found all her favorite snacks. It even had a little place to sit outside. She bought a few ramen cups and banana milk boxes and continued her exploration.

She walked past a martial arts school for Judo, which she mentally made a note to check out at some point as she needed to find a new hobby since surfing wasn't an option anymore. She frowned at that thought, already missing the waves and the peace she felt being among them.

The last place she decided to check out was an acoustic café, where they had live music and open-mic nights; it seemed like a cozy place to read or write. She secretly loved to sing and play guitar but was very self-conscious in front of people she knew. She would occasionally play in secret to random strangers.

oOoOoOoOo

When she got back to the hotel she was already exhausted and decided to eat the ramen she bought for dinner. She ate it while laying on her bed and watching some show on TV, some of her belongings strewn about her room. She looked around and smiled to herself in amusement, _I am a hot mess._

She decided tomorrow would be a good day to finish unpacking and to see if Eun Sang wanted to meet up. After she got ready for bed, she remembered her encounter with the guy from the elevator and the expression he wore on his face.

 _He really did have such an intense look…I wonder what his story is. I wonder if goes to Jeguk too?_

She fell asleep thinking about it and feeling a bit nervous to meet more people in the next coming days. She loved Kim Tan and Cha Eun Sang, but she knew not everyone was going to be as accepting of her, or as friendly.

She always said to herself that she didn't care what people think, but deep down she wanted to be loved by everyone and to love everyone. She was the biggest piece of mush—something she internally labeled herself and swore to never let show.

oOoOoOoOo

The next morning she woke up at nine am and felt much better this time. She decided she was going to eat breakfast at one of the restaurants she saw downstairs, attached to the lobby. She got ready for the day, and put on another dress, this time it was a maxi dress, again no bra.

She always liked feeling free in all aspects of her life, and her clothing really expressed it. She braided the side of her hair that was a bit longer and put on mascara and a little bit of blush. She wasn't much into makeup, but enjoyed it as long as it looked natural.

She made her way downstairs and took a lovely little window seat in the corner of one of the restaurants. As she was waiting for her food, her phone buzzed with a text message. It was from Kim Tan.

 **Summer. I can't believe this. Cha Eun Sang lives with me.**

Mwo? Summer didn't understand what he meant, and texted back.

 **Tan what do you mean?**

 **Her mom is our in-house maid, and now Cha Eun Sang moved in. She doesn't know I live here though. I have been avoiding her.**

 **Omo! Talk about fate. Uhm, why have you been avoiding her?**

 **I think she would be embarrassed that she shares a small room with her mom. I want to tell her I don't care about that and I'm happy I get to see her every day. But I need the right moment...**

 **I see. That makes sense.**

 **You can't say a word okay?**

 **I won't say a word. I promise.**

As Summer was typing that last text out, she noticed someone was sitting in the chair across from her. It was the guy from the elevator. He was just staring at her again.

"How long have you been sitting there?" she blinked a few times in surprise.

"You look like you found out something interesting," he smiled at her with his predator look.

"It's none of your business," she smiled back. Her food had arrived, and the guy looked at the wait staff and ordered the same thing.

"Are we having breakfast together now?" Summer asked him. He nodded, looking pleased. He sat back into his chair and put his hands behind his head. "So where did you come from?"

Summer shot up an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, not many people look like you and you seem to be alone. So, are you staying in my hotel long?"

Summer began to eat her food; she took her time and swallowed, "You sound really creepy, and your hotel?" She took another bite.

"Well if you aren't going to answer any of my questions, why should I answer yours?" He sat forward again, watching her eat.

"You're making me uncomfortable…", she said in between bites, but otherwise looked completely relaxed. His food arrived and he began to eat it as well.

"That's good," he said nonchalantly, and continued to eat.

Summer finished her food. She wasn't about to let this guy ruin her meal and thought maybe by saying he made her uncomfortable he would leave her alone. But truthfully, she enjoyed having someone to sit with, though she wasn't going to admit that.

They both finished eating in silence, but she noticed he was watching her most of the time. _He really is sort of creepy. What if he is a serial killer? I mean, he is a good-looking guy, but I don't want to die._

She waved the waiter over to get her check, but he said it had already been taken care of. He bowed and walked away.

"Uhm, komawo," Summer decided to use the informality since he was already invading her space. She regretted it instantly, as the guy got a very amused look on his face.

"I didn't know we were so close already, I'm touched." He sat back against his chair.

"Well you did just invade my space, and bought me breakfast. In America, that's almost like being friends," she didn't know why she was feeding into his game. Part of her felt like she needed to leave as soon as possible, but another part of her enjoyed this odd sort of rapport.

"So that's where you're from. America," he nodded to himself. In that moment, a waiter walked over and whispered something into his ear. His amused look quickly left his face and was replaced by a more sinister look of annoyance. The waiter quickly left.

"Let's have breakfast again sometime," he stood up from his chair, and smiled at her again. Summer was now convinced this guy didn't know how to smile without looking like he had some ulterior motive. _Maybe that's just how he is?_

She didn't say anything back and just stared at him, still trying to figure out how she felt about the whole thing. He walked away smirking. She shook her head and got up from the table to head back to her room. She had unpacking to do.

oOoOoOoOo

While she was unpacking, and blasting angsty American music, particularly Blink 182, she texted Eun Sang:

 _Hey I am in Korea now! I would love to meet up sometime, when are you available?_

Eun Sang texted her back about 30 minutes later:

 _That's great! I hope you aren't too jet-lagged. I work two jobs, but how about you visit me at the café I work at tomorrow during my break?_

Summer was happy to hear from her and gladly accepted to meet her at her job. They texted a bit more about going back to school, and whether Summer was excited to attend Jeguk. She didn't know if she was, she had no idea what to expect.

She continued to make her suite look a bit homier and put up a few pictures of her dad and mom, as well as her American friends. She smiled at the picture of her and her mom, and tears filled her eyes. It's been four years since her mother passed away.

She wiped her eyes, and took a deep breath in, deciding this would be a good time to go get lunch somewhere. She decided to go eat at the Acoustic Café she found yesterday, and upon entering it was pleased to find out they had a live band playing. It was folksy sort of music which soothed her soul.

oOoOoOoOo

The next morning she woke up to a call from Kim Tan, "Hey, I need Cha Eun Sang's phone number," he sounded very demanding. "Wow, hello to you too. I'm not giving you her phone number. Mianhae, better act like an adult and get it yourself."

"Ya! Did you just wake up, you sound bitchy. Give me her phone number!" he basically yelled it through the phone which only made Summer laugh and pull the phone away from her ear until he was done.

"Ani. I am Eun Sang's friend now, and friends don't give their phone numbers away to desperate boys. Plus, what happened to that Kim Tan charm you always talked about? Don't you think you can just ask for her phone number yourself?"

Summer could barely hide the amusement in her voice. "Aish, and I call you my best friend. I'm going to surprise her at her school in a few hours. Since you're not helpful at all, I'm hanging up." He hung up to her continued laughter.

She continued to lay in her bed for a while and then finally got ready once she realized it was already noon. _Aigoo where does the time go._ She put on a pair of high-waisted shorts and a black long sleeve shirt that had a low swoop in the back. She felt it was always difficult to plan outfits when it was hot in the afternoon and already chilly by evening.

She went to the ramen store and lo and behold, she ran into elevator guy who just arrived on his motorcycle. She swore at herself for feeling weak in the knees at the sight of him removing his helmet. _What the fuck is wrong with me._ She pretended not to see him and walked past him into the store.

She was looking at different ramen flavors when she felt his presence right behind her, he was basically breathing down her neck which gave her goose-bumps.

"Hello America." He pointed to one of the ramen flavors, "This one is the best. I've tried them all." Summer slowly turned her head around, afraid if she moved her body she would accidently touch him. "Mwo?" she couldn't really register what he said.

He stepped back just slightly, with the usual smirk on his face. He then grabbed two ramens and her wrist, leading her to the counter. Her eyes widened at his touch and she felt the blood rush in her body, "What are you doing?" She tried to free her wrist from his grasp.

She knew perfectly well that if she really wanted to she could, but for some reason she feigned weakness. At this point she couldn't understand her actions. "I can walk on my own," she mumbled.

He let go of her wrist once they were at the counter, ignoring her comments, and paid for two ramens and two banana milks. "Let's have lunch," then he grabbed the food and walked outside to a table.

She stood there in shock, looking awkwardly at the ahjumma, and then managed a small smile. "Go on, enjoy your date," the kind woman smiled at her, but at the mention of a date Summer felt her stomach drop and she ran out of the store.

Elevator guy watched the whole thing through the window, though he didn't know what the lady said. "Are you going to eat or what?" he pushed the second ramen across the table. Summer slowly made her way to the table, as if at any moment he might pounce like a wild animal.

She sat down and started eating her ramen, and then he started eating his too. "What is your name?" Summer asked him realizing she didn't know it yet and this was already her second meal with him.

He looked up at her from his ramen and blinked. As if he was surprised she'd ask. "Choi Young Do." Summer's eyebrows furrowed together, that name sounded familiar, but she couldn't understand from where. "Mwo? Don't like my name?" he had a very serious look on his face.

She shook her head, "Ani, just sounds familiar." She began to eat her ramen again. He laughed at this, "I assure you I am the only Choi Young Do you have met and will ever meet." He had a very confident aura around him.

"So why do want to eat with me?" she looked up at him again, _may as well ask all the questions and start peeling one layer at a time._ He raised an eyebrow, "Wae? You don't want to eat with me?" Summer rolled her eyes at him, "Aigoo why do you always go to the negative? I'm just asking why you are buying me food."

His expression froze, and then turned into a smile. It was unlike the smile she has seen before, this one felt more real. She liked this smile. "So you do want to eat with me," he continued smiling like that while he finished his ramen.

Summer wasn't sure what to say. She supposed his company wasn't un-enjoyable, though it was always unexpected. Though he was rude to her in the elevator when they first met, she had also assumed he was a doorman. "I'm Summer by the way, Summer Bak. Bak Summer…" she awkwardly looked away, willing herself to stop talking.

He cocked his head to the side, "Summer." She turned to look at him at the sound of her name; he pronounced it with a slight accent. He leaned forward in his chair and put his elbow on the table, leaning his head in his hand.

He felt the name suited her and he was enjoying the way she made him feel. She didn't look at him in fear or seem intimidated. She didn't seem like she knew the people that would tell her he's _a bad guy_ or to stay away from him. She didn't know anything about him. He preferred it that way.

She waited for him to say something, but he stayed silent and just bit his lip. _What is he thinking?_ She picked up her phone to look at the time, and her eyes went wide. "Fuck!" She shot straight up from her chair, just now remembering she was supposed to meet Eun Sang during her work break in less than ten minutes.

He jumped up at her sudden movement and looked at her questioningly. "I am supposed to meet my friend during her work break," she looked down at the table again, grabbed a banana milk, then looked at him again. "Komawo Choi Young Do," she smiled and started dialing a number into her phone.

"If you need a ride, my motorcycle is quicker," he stood up and grabbed their empty ramen cups. He threw them out and walked over to his motorcycle to grab his spare helmet. He looked at her, letting her make the decision.

Summer looked at Choi Young Do and then back at her phone, and then back at him. She hardly knew this guy, but she was running late and when was the last time she rode a motorcycle?

"Well if you insist…" she smiled sheepishly, feeling very excited now, and walked over to him to take the spare helmet. She showed him where the café was on her google maps.

"Have you ridden a motorcycle before?" He looked at her and helped her adjust the helmet and strap, his fingers lightly brushing her chin. She swallowed, feeling very aware of everything. _Is this reckless. Am I doing something reckless?_ "Ne, about a year ago."

He nodded and sat down on his bike. "Better hold on tight," he put his helmet on waiting for her to get on. She wiped her hands on her shorts, feeling her palms sweat. _Why am I nervous? I've done this before. Breathe Summer, just breathe._

She took a breath in, and sat down behind him, ever so slightly putting her arms around his waist. He turned his head, "if you hold on like that, you're going to fall," and with that he started his bike and took off.

The second the bike started moving she instantly hugged him tighter, forgetting that she only met him a few days ago, forgetting that she hardly knew him, forgetting that all she actually knew was his name, and that his jacket smelled like a cologne made from fresh mountain air.

She couldn't see, but he had a big smile on his face—a smile that perhaps only his mother has seen, a long time ago.

oOoOoOoOo

They arrived at the café, and Eun Sang was already sitting outside at one of the tables waiting for her. Summer quickly got off and started to unstrap her helmet. Choi Young Do took his off too and turned in her direction, "Let's have lunch again soon," he took the spare helmet off her head.

Summer couldn't help but blush, which was unlike her as she was usually very good at keeping her emotions to herself. All she could manage was a nod. Then she quickly turned around and started walking over to Eun Sang. A few steps in, she remembered she hadn't thanked him for giving her a ride.

He had his helmet back on already and was about to take off, when she turned around and yelled, "Komawo Choi Young Do!" and gave him a smile and a wave. He turned his head in her direction, but she couldn't see his face. After a few seconds he drove off.

Eun Sang just stared at her wide eyed, "Omo! Who was that guy? I thought you didn't know anyone here besides Kim Tan." Summer sat across from her, fully concealing her blush now. "Oh he's my neighbor, I met him at the hotel. It's no big deal." She smiled big at Eun Sang, "So have you seen Kim Tan lately?" she winked.

Eun Sang blushed, "Ne, he surprised me this afternoon by showing up to my school. I can't believe he did that, he made such a scene. Now all the girls at school are going to be questioning me." She shook her head at the thought.

Summer laughed a little, "Yeah he likes to make grand entrances, but I'm sure he did that because he misses you." Eun Sang blinked a few times, "Mwo?" This time Summer shook her head, "Cha Eun Sang you're so cute."

They talked for the remaining half hour of her break, Eun Sang letting her know how awful her new commute to school was, and that sometime soon she needed to introduce her to Chan Young, her best friend. Summer really enjoyed having a girl friend as she usually did not make friends with other girls easily. She felt it was really easy to talk to her.

After the break Eun Sang went back to work, and Summer called her driver to come pick her up. While she was waiting for her driver, Kim Tan showed up. "Summer what are you doing here?"

She looked up at Tan and smiled, "Oh hey Tan, I just hung out with Eun Sang on her break. Did you come here to get her number?" she laughed.

He grinned at her, "Ne, I did actually. Did you see her facebook post about me? Looks like she thinks I'm so hot" he had a mischievous look on his face now.

Summer rolled her eyes, "I'm guessing you posted that on her behalf." He shrugged his shoulders, "Ani, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Summer's driver arrived, and she got up from her chair. She put her hand on Kim Tan's shoulder and with the other put a fist in the air, "Fighting!" He laughed as they parted ways.

Later that night, Kim Tan texted Summer with a bunch of smiley emojis, and he also wrote:

 _Got it! Also, I think tomorrow night I am going to let her know we live in the same house. Wish me luck._

Summer felt proud of her best friend for being honest with Cha Eun Sang.

 _You don't need luck Tan. She really likes you, I can tell. It will be challenging at first, but I have a feeling good things will come from this. Goodnight best friend._

She fell asleep with a smile on her face, and the smell of fresh mountain air still lingering in her mind.

oOoOoOoOo

Summer spent most of the next day organizing and buying school supplies when she got a very shocking text from Eun Sang:

 **I just found out I'm being transferred to Jeguk High…I don't want to go, but my umma already signed all the papers. I don't know how to feel.**

Summer squealed at the news, both feeling bad for her friend who seemed upset, but also happy to have a friend at her new school.

 **Omo! That is drastic. But think of it this way, this school will give you a great chance at a future where you can change your circumstances, AND you will be going to school with yours truly.**

Eun Sang replied immediately:

 **Yes I will get to be with you and Chan Young. But I am not even sure I can afford the uniform. Otoke?**

Summer looked at the time which showed 6:47pm. She knew she still needed the uniform as well and an idea flashed into her mind.

 **I am sure the uniform won't be too costly! How about we meet at the shop in 15? We can look at it together. You are going to be fine Eun Sang, I know this is a great opportunity for you.**

 **Arasso. I will meet you there. Komawo Summer.**

Summer smiled to herself and finished buying her remaining text book before she called her driver to make it over to the shop.

When they arrived and went inside, they both could tell it was going to be expensive as they felt they stepped into a very luxurious boutique. The uniforms were displayed on mannequins and the ahjumma at the counter explained each uniform was hand stitched.

"It's how much?" Eun Sang more so said it to herself; she had heard the price but couldn't believe it. Summer was also surprised by this as back in America school uniforms never cost this much, not that she really ever had to wear one before.

She still had her idea from earlier though and this was not going to deter her. She gave her measurements to the lady and ordered herself a uniform to arrive by tonight. She tried to act nonchalant about the fact that Eun Sang couldn't afford it as they walked out of the store.

"It's okay the uniform looks bad anyway, I just had to buy one because my father would kill me if I didn't. I'm jealous, you get to wear whatever you want tomorrow," but before they made it two steps away from the entrance she put her plan in action.

"Oh no! I think I gave them my old bust measurement, my boobs grew you know? Wait for me here, I'll be right back." She ran back inside the store leaving Eun Sang by the entrance shaking her head.

It was in that moment that Choi Young Do pulled up to the shop on his motorcycle, with Rachel sitting on the back. She got off and when she took off her helmet, she noticed Eun Sang. She went up to her, with a look that could kill.

"Michyeosseo? Didn't I tell you to stay back in America? Did you know Kim Tan is back?" She yells at Eun Sang, and after a second realizes that Eun Sang did in fact know Kim Tan was back before she did. Rachel felt hurt, but her face did not show it.

"Of course you knew. What are you even doing here?" She glared at her. Eun Sang just blinked, "are you done? Is it my turn? Don't move." Rachel looked surprised, "Mwo?"

Eun Sang ripped off Rachel's name tag from her uniform, "you took all my information, I just took your name. You have my number, call me when you want it back."

Young Do watched the whole thing with a very pleased look on his face. He had to admit he was shocked to see this interaction, and was now curious about where this other girl came from.

Meanwhile, Summer was purchasing another uniform for Eun Sang to have it secretly delivered to Kim Tan's house. Unfortunately, they said that the second uniform could only be delivered tomorrow evening, to which a slightly disgruntled Summer agreed.

She walked out of the shop the same moment that Eun Sang finished her sentence, and immediately felt the tension in the air. She did not notice Young Do at first.

"Ya!" Rachel had a look of disbelief on her face. Eun Sang grabbed Summer's hand and started walking away, but Young Do blocked her way. Summer then noticed who it was, and her eyes went wide.

Young Do noticed her when she walked out of the shop and his amusement at what just happened turned into something else. When he noticed the two girls were friends, he felt a rush of blood to his hands which he turned into fists. _Does she know Kim Tan too?_

"Are you her protector?" Eun Sang looked at Young Do. He relaxed his hands, realizing if he wanted to ask questions he needed to diffuse Rachel. He made a gesture with his arms, meaning you are free to walk.

As they were passing, Summer's eyes did not leave his face, and he too looked directly at her. His expression was unreadable, and she felt tension between them. _What is his relationship with Rachel?_

Young Do stopped Rachel from going after them, "You lost this round. Go buy yourself a uniform and accept defeat. Also find yourself a ride home, I found I have something to do." He got back on his bike but did not put his helmet back on. He drove off to find Summer.

oOoOoOoOo

"What happened back there?" Summer looked at Eun Sang, concerned. She was still thinking about Young Do, but she tried to get him out of her mind.

"I took Rachel's name tag because she took my passport on our flight," Eun Sang smiled a little to herself at her bold move. Summer stopped walking, "Holy shit, that is amazing! Damn Eun Sang I didn't know you had it in you," she smiled big and started walking again.

Eun Sang laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "Wasn't that the same guy who drove you to my café? He was giving a ride to Rachel…" she looked a bit concerned now.

"Ne, I saw that. I didn't know they knew each other. I wonder—" Summer bit her lip and jumped at the sudden motorcycle to her left. It was Young Do again. They stopped walking and he stopped next to them.

"Hey," he looked at Summer, and she waited for him to continue, but it was as if he forgot what he was going to say because his face went through a few different expressions before it settled on discontent.

"Do you know Kim Tan?" he bit his lip.

"How do you know Rachel?" she crossed her arms.

"I asked you first," he smiled with no emotion.

She caved first, "Kim Tan is my best friend. I've known him since we were kids."

Young Do's fake smile faltered and now he looked genuinely upset, but it was quickly replaced with his predator look. "I don't remember ever seeing you before, and I also knew him since we were kids."

Eun Sang stood there, watching the interaction between the two. She felt the air was dense between them, and wasn't sure if they were about to yell at each other, but she was curious as to where Kim Tan played into all of this.

"We were pen pals, I lived in America and our fathers are good friends. What is your relationship with Rachel?" She tried again, feeling a desperate need to know, but not understanding why.

Young Do took a deep silent breath in, "She is my step-sister to be…speaking of Rachel" he then turned to look at Eun Sang, "I liked what you did there, looks like we're on the same side" he smiled a crooked smile.

He was fuming inside at the realization that Kim Tan had yet again ruined his day, and that it was just a matter of time before Summer would see him differently.

"Mwo? I am not on any side. I want to stay out of this," Eun Sang looked away from his gaze. He looked back at Summer, deciding on what he was going to do about his situation, "Looks like you're best friends with my enemy, so I'll just have to steal you away." He said it as if it was the only thing he could say.

Summer couldn't help but laugh. She felt in this moment that she was part of some dramatic skit, "Okay Choi Young Do." She put her hand on his shoulder, "Good luck with that," then she walked away with Eun Sang following her.

After hearing that Rachel was his almost sister, and that Kim Tan was his enemy, she realized this was a very complicated situation; wasn't Rachel supposed to marry Kim Tan? She felt the need to get away and to gather her thoughts because she couldn't think clearly around him.

The moment she grabbed his shoulder, he stiffened, as if every cell in his body was aware of her hand. It felt warm where her hand had been. He felt the anger subside briefly, and her comment surprised him. _Good luck?_ He shook his head, feeling she was constantly doing and saying things he did not expect. He couldn't help but smile. He always liked a challenge.

He began to put his helmet on, "Does Rachel have your number too? Can I get your number from her?"

Summer turned around and looked at him, but he was already driving away. "Aish, what is with boys and not asking for numbers directly?" she shook her head.

Eun Sang looked at her amused, "You would have given him your number after that?"

Summer shrugged her shoulders, "What can I say, I find him... interesting. Plus, Rachel doesn't have my number." She grinned. Eun Sang nodded, "Right. Interesting." She laughed to herself as they continued to walk.

oOoOoOoOo

Summer had her driver give Eun Sang a ride home and on the way there she explained to Summer how the transfer to Jeguk happened in the first place. _Wow I didn't know Tan's dad was so generous. Why do I feel like he didn't do it purely for her?_ She shook her head at the thought.

When she finally reached her suite, she noticed a note on her door:

What's your number?

That was all that was written on it in surprisingly nice handwriting, no name or anything attached to it. She knew who it was from, and smiled at his attempt. She took the note and went inside. _Nice try Choi Young Do._

She was not planning on writing a note back as she felt if he really wanted her number, he could ask her directly. If Kim Tan can do it, though he didn't exactly say how he got Eun Sang's number, then so can he.

Her mind whirled back to the Kim Tan-Choi Young Do-Rachel situation, as she went to change into her pajamas. She also noticed her new uniform was placed neatly on her bed. _Why are they enemies? Why does he have to 'steal' me away?_ She blushed at the thought, _what does that even mean?_ She realized she told him good luck, but wasn't fully aware of the meaning behind his words.

She brushed her teeth and got into her covers, but felt that sleep wasn't going to come any time soon. Too many emotions were flooding through her mind, and her heart was racing. _I know Kim Tan was an asshole in his younger days, could he have bullied him? And why does his name sound familiar?_

She decided she would talk to Kim Tan all about it at school tomorrow, and get some things straight. Right as she finally started falling asleep, her phone buzzed with a message. It was from Eun Sang.

 **I just found out I am living in the same house as Kim Tan. Did you know?**

Summer bit her lip. _Oh shit._

 **Ne, I did. He told me. I felt it wasn't my place to say anything. I didn't want to get in between you two.**

Eun Sang took a while to answer. She felt embarrassed and was angry at herself for living the life she was. She was tired of being poor and was afraid people would look at her differently.

Summer waited anxiously for her text back, and when she finally got it she sighed in relief.

 **Arasso. Komawo. I appreciate that you didn't make a big deal out of it. Please don't tell anyone at school.**

 **Of course I won't tell anyone. It is none of my business. Also, I just want to make sure you know that I don't care about your income status, I am just happy to have you as a friend and if there is anything at all that I can help with, you let me know!**

Eun Sang was crying quietly to herself while her mom slept. She felt hopeless in her situation though she knew her mom worked very hard. She felt thankful for Summer's friendship, but her pride was hurt.

Summer waited another hour to see if Eun Sang would text anything, but she did not. She decided to go to sleep and give Eun Sang a big hug tomorrow. _I can't imagine how hard it must be._

oOoOoOoOo

Young Do had an alarm set for midnight, but he woke up before it went off. He wasn't really asleep; it was a state of in-between. He shot up from his bed and walked briskly to his front door. He stopped before he opened it.

He took a breath in and put his ear against the door. After hearing only silence, he nodded to himself and slowly opened it. He immediately noticed his note was gone from her door. He then looked to the front of his expecting a note back, but there was nothing there.

He sighed audibly, _did she not get my note?_ He looked to the floor of the hallway, scanning the ground to see if it perhaps fell off. After not finding it he slammed his door and walked back to his bed.

He got under his covers, laying on his stomach, and covered himself completely with his blanket, his head included. His heart was beating fast and he felt disappointed, but that feeling was quickly replaced with newfound motivation. _I will get it tomorrow._


	5. Jeguk High

Jeguk High Ch.5

Summer woke up and got ready for school, feeling proud for waking up on time. She put on her uniform and chided herself for not ironing it the night before. She then laughed at herself for feeling that way; _Did I just become an adult?_

She made sure to eat breakfast, brush her hair, and put on a little make-up. She took a deep breath as she put on her ankle boots, "boots are okay right?" She always spoke to herself when she felt nervous.

She opened her door just as Young Do opened his, they both stepped out, too into their thoughts to notice each other until they both looked up. They both froze and looked at each other in surprise.

Young Do regained composure first, "America you go to Jeguk?" he just now put the pieces together, that's why she was at the shop with that other girl.

She nodded and looked at his uniform, "looks like we are classmates, also the name is Summer, remember?" She smiled and started to walk down the hallway.

He wasn't sure how he felt about this, as he knew she would get to see who he really was at school now, regardless if Kim Tan spoke to her. He had a reputation to uphold. Funny enough, he was still unaware of the fact that he was more at ease when he was around her.

But the feeling was too unfamiliar to him, he couldn't remember the last time he felt he didn't need to take control of a situation, or that he didn't need to respond with anger or intimidation. In his world, any moment of weakness meant defeat. His father made sure he knew that.

"You coming?" she peeked her head out of the elevator. He looked like he was having a very intense conversation in his mind. He was broken out of his reverie and made his way to the elevator. Summer pressed the button for the lobby.

Once inside he remembered what he told himself last night. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, he cornered her in the elevator. His forearm was above her head against the wall, his face was inches away from hers.

Summer was pressed up against the wall, and since she was completely caught off guard, she felt like she was having a heart attack. She could feel her heart in her throat, but her eyes kept darting back to his lips to which she was trying very hard not to make it noticeable.

"You forgot to give me your number," he continued to look at her and made no attempt to move. Summer closed her eyes and took a breath in to calm herself, she could smell his skin, and this was better than the jacket.

After a few seconds of silence, she opened her eyes and smirked, "I only give my number to boys who have the courage to ask, you know, directly?" She put her hand on his chest and pushed him away just as the elevator doors opened. She walked out and went to meet her driver up front.

As she got into the car she took a few more deep breaths to ground herself, _he really doesn't understand personal space...holy shit._ She put her head back against the headrest, reeling in confusion at both why she liked that fact about him, and that high she felt from him standing inches away.

His gaze followed her and he smirked to himself, _ahhh this girl_. He licked his lips and walked out of the elevator towards his motorcycle. He was starting to genuinely enjoy his mornings.

oOoOoOoOo

When Summer arrived at the school she could not believe how immensely beautiful, modern, and huge it was. To her it felt like a university rather than a high school, and for the first time in a long time she felt excited for school.

She arrived early, so she decided to go exploring for a bit, finding a few spots she deemed good for reading. Then she decided it would probably be good to find Kim Tan or Eun Sang, as she had no idea where to go for her first class. She texted them both.

 **Eun Sang are you at school yet? I am here.**

 **Kim Tan where are you? I am just wandering around.**

She put in headphones and started listening to music, and could see students trickling in now with their private drivers. She examined how all the students here seem very rich, and haughty. Don't judge without knowing. She repeated that to herself as a reminder.

Before her mother passed away, she gave Summer a booklet of wise sayings, or mantras she would call them, and said it will help Summer be the best person she could be as she goes through life. She always tried to live by this little book.

She was heading towards the main entrance again when she saw a bunch of students starting to crowd around, and then she noticed Eun Sang. She was walking obliviously with her phone.

 _Probably texting me back!_

Suumer ran after her and when she finally caught up to her, they were in the middle of the crowd, which at this point was more of a circle of people. "Cha Eun Sang!" she grabbed her arm gently to get her attention, to which Eun Sang turned around and a wave of relief washed over her.

"Summer!" she smiled, and then quickly noticed all the people staring at them. Summer noticed this precisely at the same time and started to look around. Her gaze fell on Kim Tan, who was staring at them with an unreadable expression. She turned and saw Choi Young Do on the other side.

Eun Sang and Summer shared an awkward look between each other and then stared at the opposing boys again. Young Do whistled and then spoke first, "It's like a holiday gift set." Tan ignored his comment and spoke to Cha Eun Sang, "you came without wearing your uniform?"

There was another awkward silence as everyone was watching, but then Eun Sang's best friend Chan Young came into the circle and grabbed her by the wrist. He took her out of the crowd and Summer followed, feeling thankful for the rescue.

They walked away from the scene, but in the distance could hear Kim Tan and Young Do continuing to have their standoff. Summer fell into her thoughts again wondering what was happening and whether she should go try to help her best friend.

Chan Young broke Summer out of her thoughts when he extended his hand for a greeting, "I'm Yoon Chan Young, but just call me Chan Young. I am grateful for all the help you've given to Eun Sang." He smiled sweetly at her.

Summer felt his energy was really refreshing and she smiled back. He motioned for them to sit down on the bench as there were a few things he wanted to explain, starting with the hierarchy. Eun Sang looked at him in surprise, "Mwo?"

He just nodded as if it was completely normal and explained the four tiers:

1) Management Succession

2) Stock-Shares Inheritance

3) Honor-Inheritance

4) Social Care Group

He went on to give an example for each, stating that Choi Young Do, Kim Tan, Rachel…and Summer are part of Management Succession as they are the heirs and heiresses of very wealthy companies.

Summer sighed at this realization; Chan Young did his research. He continued, stating that his girlfriend, Lee Bo Na, is part of the Stock-Shares Inheritance group, and children of law enforcement, doctors, and such, are part of Honor-Inheritance.

He lastly described how he is a part of the Social Care Group, which is what Eun Sang is a part of too. She frowned in defeat at this statement, stating that if he is the lowest tier then she must be an untouchable.

Summer smacked her arm, "Don't say things like that. This whole system is fucked and frankly who gives a shit?" She stood up all of a sudden, feeling very annoyed. "Why does everyone care so much about wealth? It doesn't bring happiness."

Chan Young and Eun Sang stared at her in both understanding and a bit of surprise at her outburst. She looked at them with sadness in her eyes, "When you lose someone, no amount of money will bring back the real joy you felt with that person. It brings things into perspective."

She sighed, and sat down again.

Eun Sang put an arm around her, and Chan Young stared at her with sympathy. After a few minutes he broke the silence and told them that they both needed to go to the teacher's office to fill out paperwork before their first class.

They both sighed and reluctantly followed him to the office.

oOoOoOoOo

After having filled out the paperwork, their seonsaengnim walked them to their first class, letting them know they have to introduce themselves.

Upon walking in, the class grew quiet with intensity; _of course Kim Tan, Rachel, and Choi Young Do are in my class._ Summer bit her lip and the teacher motioned for her to go first. Summer took a breath in and looked out at everyone before focusing her attention on Kim Tan, who smiled at her.

"Annyeonghaseyo, my name is Bak Summer. I just moved here from the U.S. to learn how to one day properly run Bak Entertainment. I like to surf and watch the stars. I dislike petty conflicts and ignorance. Let's all get along." She smiled.

When she mentioned Bak Entertainment, everyone in the class looked at each other with big eyes. They all knew the company that brought to life stars like Beyoncé in the west and Suzy in the east. Her father was famous for running a company that has such influence in both parts of the world.

Choi Young Do was staring at her very intently, his brows furrowed together. Having learned this new fact, he realized it was surprising to him that he did not already know this nor had the thought to investigate it. Usually the first thing he was interested in was a person's wealth and inheritance.

The teacher motioned for her to go sit down at an empty desk. There were only two—one in front of Young Do, and the other in front of Kim Tan. Summer knew Kim Tan would want Eun Sang to sit by him, so she went and sat down in front of Young Do. Her heart was beating fast, but she did just present herself in front of the class.

Eun Sang began her introduction, "Annyeonghaseyo, my name is Cha Eun Sang. I am a transfer student as well. I don't want any trouble—" A student interrupted her, "What do your parents do?" Another student spoke up as well, "Ya, why don't you have a uniform?"

Summer rolled her eyes at the student's remarks and looked over at Kim Tan, who already had a plan in motion. He stood up, "Seonsaengnim, I am new too, so I should introduce myself as well" he walked up to the front of the class. The teacher mentioned how everyone already knows him, but he pushed Eun Sang out of the way and began his introduction.

"I'm Kim Tan…", while everyone was amused at his antics, they were also curious as to why he interrupted Cha Eun Sang, as they all wanted to know the answers to those questions. He ended with, "I, too, don't want any trouble." He looked directly at Choi Young Do after he finished that statement.

Summer turned around and looked at Choi Young Do, who had a sinister smile on his face and was looking back at Kim Tan. She sighed and turned around, _why do I feel like this is going to be long year._ She put her head on her desk, trying to shut everything out. Kim Tan and Eun Sang went and sat down.

"Okay everyone, turn to page 46 in your textbooks," the teacher began the lesson, ignoring the tension and whispers going around the room.

oOoOoOoOo

The moment the class began, Summer sat up and opened her textbook. She swore to herself she was going to do really well and impress her father. She tried to concentrate on everything the teacher was saying.

Young Do stared at her, debating whether he should pull her hair, kick her chair, or poke her in the back. He felt the urge to touch her in any way he could, not because he wanted to make her his next target but because…well he didn't really understand why.

She looked really into what the teacher was saying, so he resigned himself to doing nothing and put his head down on his desk. He felt calm and fell asleep.

Kim Tan looked over at Summer, as he was worried Young Do would antagonize her during class, but after finding Young Do asleep he smiled in relief. _Must have had a rough night, it's unlike him to not use this moment to 'introduce' himself._

Eun Sang was also paying close attention, feeling relieved she was in front of Kim Tan and not next to the sinister motorcycle guy who she had a feeling Summer found more than just 'interesting'. _What was his name, Choi Young Do she said?_

Class ended and Eun Sang laughed at her thought, but then saw the students all look at her, so she got her things quickly and made her way out. Kim Tan followed behind, not wanting her to get out of his sight.

Summer packed up her things, and as she did she could hear the students whispering about her and Eun Sang. She turned to look at them and they just stared at her and gave her looks. Some of them looked cold, and others interested. She turned around to find Choi Young Do still asleep.

She shook him on the shoulder, "Ya wake up." Some of the remaining students audibly gasped at her action. He sleepily looked up at her before noticing the other students and showing her his predator smile.

"Ya America, why are you waking me up?" She just stared at him and after a few seconds, shrugged her shoulders, "Guess I didn't want you to be late to your next class." She stood up, grabbed her backpack and walked out.

He stared after her, feeling lost in the moment. He felt his head spin. He shook his head slightly to stop it, "Aish these new transfer students don't know their place yet. I'll have to change that." He smirked as he got up from his chair and walked out.

The two remaining girls, who had watched the whole thing, looked at each other with goose bumps, "They better watch what's coming for them" one said to the other.

oOoOoOoOo

After their second class, Summer followed Kim Tan to the broadcasting room where she met Lee Hyo Shin, the senior student who Kim Tan spoke a lot about.

"It's really nice to finally meet you. Kim Tan told me about you when we were in America," Summer smiled and extended her hand. Hyo Shin smiled back and shook her hand, then looked at Kim Tan curiously, "I hope all good things?"

Kim Tan laughed, "What good things?" he said jokingly. Summer thought Hyo Shin was very attractive and had a nice charm to him. She started talking to him about what it was like to work in the broadcasting room, when another student ran in.

"Mwo? Kim Tan what are you doing here?" She looked surprised to see him and was blushing.

Kim Tan turned around and smiled at her, "Hey Lee Bo Na!" She quickly ran back out.

Summer laughed at the whole situation and then decided to follow her as she seemed interesting. _That's the girl who dated Kim Tan in middle school!_ She caught up to her when they were by her locker, "Hey Lee Bo Na, I'm Summer. You used to date Kim Tan in middle school right? And now you're with Chan Young? You two look so cute together!"

Summer smiled at her. This was her attempt at making new girl-friends. Lee Bo Na gave her a pouty side eye look, "Ya! How do you know these things and yes I know we look cute!"

"I'm childhood friends with Kim Tan," Summer continued to smile at her.

"Oh did he talk about me?" Lee Bo Na seemed excited now, but quickly hid it. "I know he is still not over me, but I am with Chan Young now! He needs to understand." She crossed her arms and pouted some more.

Summer laughed out loud, "Oh Lee Bo Na you're so cute!" She continued laughing while Lee Bo Na just looked at her curiously. Then another student came over to them with his camera and took a picture of them.

"Annyeong! I'm the handsome Jo Myung Soo! You must be Summer the new transfer student. I can't believe you're going to take over Bak Entertainment! Daebak!" He looked at her full of excitement. Summer smiled at him happily, she really liked how carefree he is.

He then noticed Eun Sang walking by, "Hey other transfer girl! Are you new money?" he waved for her to walk over. Eun Sang didn't understand what he said, and when she saw Summer she walked over. "Mwo?"

Myung Soo took a picture of her, "Are you new money or social care?" Summer's smile faded at his question, and Eun Sang looked nervously at Summer and Lee Bo Na. Lee Bo Na scoffed, "Don't look at me" and looked away.

Before Summer could say anything, Kim Tan came out of nowhere, "Hey new money!" he addressed Eun Sang and walked over to her, "Follow me." He began to walk away expecting her to follow him.

Everyone was staring at Eun Sang since they got their answer, though Summer and Lee Bo Na knew the truth. Summer took this time as the perfect moment to escape the commotion, and she quietly snuck away. Eun Sang did not follow Kim Tan and walked the other way, to which he looked back surprised.

oOoOoOoOo

Summer managed to sneak out of the building and walk outside. She felt she needed some air after all that. _Aish people are so invested in who makes what here. New money? Is that even a real term?_ She was lost in her thoughts when someone tripped her.

Her eyes widened as she felt herself falling, but then she was caught by the wrist. She looked up in shock at her assailant, "Ya!" It was Young Do, who was smiling in amusement now, "Gwenchanayo?" he still held her wrist.

"Choi Young Do! You tripped me," she shook her head still recovering from the almost-fall. "I can't save you if I don't," he looked directly at her now, still smiling. Summer shook her wrist free, "You're strange."

His expression turned to one of curiosity, "just strange, not scary?" She laughed at his statement, and put a hand on his shoulder, "What is there to be scared of? How tall you are? Your long eyebrows?" She laughed again.

Young Do once again felt the heat of her hand on his shoulder and his stomach felt weird, "I am going to trip you again and again," he continued to look at her, feeling like he had tunnel vision.

"Well as long as you catch me, geez," she imagined what would have happened if he didn't catch her. She took her hand off his shoulder and he grabbed her wrist again; subconsciously afraid she was going to leave.

"Can I have your number?" He smiled again. She looked at where he was holding her wrist and noticed how surprisingly gentle his grip was. It felt like a paradox to his sharp edges and attitude. She gently took her wrist away and took out a pen from her bag.

"Well, since you got the courage now," she took his hand and began to write her number on his skin. She knew she could have just given him her number to put into his phone directly, but for some reason this felt like the better thing to do. More old school and intimate.

Young Do felt his hand tingle, and then slowly his whole body felt the rush of blood. He wasn't used to feeling this way, but he enjoyed it. No one has held his hand before. No one has been this gentle with him before. Once again, her actions were completely unexpected.

Once she finished writing her number she let go of his hand and smiled up at him. She noticed how his features looked soft, like he was in a daze. She had never seen him look so soft. In that moment, Kim Tan ran up to both of them and grabbed Summer by the arm, "Have you seen Cha Eun Sang?" Summer looked up at him in surprise, "Ani, I thought she was following you." He looked at who Summer was standing with and immediately his face turned into a frown. Young Do was also glaring at him, all softness gone from his face.

"Stay away from her," he told Young Do as he walked away, dragging Summer with him. "Ya Kim Tan!" Summer stopped them from walking, "What's the deal between you two?" Kim Tan sighed, "That's the old middle school ex-best friend I told you about back in 7 th grade. Was he bothering you?"

 _That's why his name sounded so familiar! I remember now!_ Summer had a look of realization upon her face. Then it turned into a look of sadness. She remembered what Kim Tan wrote to her so long ago. His mom left him when he was 12, and his father isn't the nicest guy. He started bullying Kim Tan after he shared his secret with him. "Ani, he wasn't bothering me."

"Well, stay away from him, because he will take any chance he gets to make your life miserable or try to use you to make me angry. Anyway, I gotta go find Cha Eun Sang." Summer felt a pang in her heart at his words. She felt that wasn't true. He looked her over once more to make sure she was okay, and then proceeded with his search.

Young Do was watching them interact once Kim Tan dragged her away. He felt his blood boil the minute he interrupted them. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he noticed her facial expressions change from some sort of understanding to sadness. _What the fuck did he tell her?_

He wanted to walk up to them and punch Kim Tan in the face but thought it would be better to see how this ended and plan something for the future. His hands were in fists at his side, his knuckles white.

He looked down at his hands and noticed the number she wrote on his hand. He almost forgot about that, but the second he noticed it, his stomach felt weird again. His anger subsided ever so slightly. He felt bothered now, not knowing how she would react to him after Kim Tan talked to her. He put her number into his phone, but decided to keep it on his hand awhile longer.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** Just wanted to say thank you again to my editor CalJones for helping me put this story together! It is a lot of fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. I know I am late on the Heirs train, but any reviews, comments, thoughts would be greatly appreciated! Would love to know how my readers feel.


	6. Vulnerability

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Mianhe for the late post! As the chapters are getting more intense, I do not want to rush. These chapters are also going to be lengthier and may take me a bit longer to write. So expect a new chapter every 1.5-2 weeks as I am also a student and will need to balance my time. Big thank you again to my editor, CalJones!

 _Vulnerability Ch.6_

The next morning Summer heard a knock on her door as she was finishing up her breakfast. She looked up from her cereal in surprise, as her thoughts were on yesterday and what Kim Tan said about Choi Young Do.

She opened her door to find none other than Young Do himself, smirking down at her. "You ready for school? I'm giving you a ride on my bike." She blinked a few times, "Oh, you don't have to" she shook her head, trying to regain composure. "Ya, I want to," his expression was now serious.

She looked up at him again and then smiled, deciding that she was not going to listen to Kim Tan. "Kurae, let me get my shoes on." She put on a pair of high tops and ran into the kitchen, grabbing her bag and two granola bars.

Young Do was standing in her doorway watching her intently. She held up one of the granola bars, "Here this is for you," she stood there waiting for him to take it. He looked down at her outstretched hand, and then back at her face before slowly taking the bar.

"It isn't going to poison you sheesh," she laughed and pushed him out of her doorway gently so she could close the door behind her. He put the granola bar in his jacket pocket and then put an arm around her shoulders, dragging her with him down the hallway.

Summer blushed at his action and was tripping over her legs as she walked, "Ya Choi Young Do!" He simply laughed and pulled tighter, then let go once they were in the elevator. Summer went to the corner and was eying him suspiciously, wondering what his intentions are.

He pushed the button for the first floor then leaned on the side of the wall, yawning. He then stretched his arms above his head and stretched his neck from side to side. Summer was watching him and started to giggle to which he then looked at her, "Mwo?"

"I don't know, you're cute when you stretch," she was smiling but immediately realized what she said and her face cringed. She took a breath in and physically hid her face behind her hand as she walked out of the elevator that was now open. _Why on Earth did I tell him that?_

He followed behind her laughing, and then put his arm around her shoulders again to lead her to where he parked his motorcycle. She looked at him still feeling embarrassed and tried to push him away, "I am not your arm rest!"

He smiled in amusement, "really? You're the perfect height though." He stopped walking and proceeded to show her that if he stretched his arm straight out it is at the exact height of her shoulders. She looked back at him with a deadpan face and smacked his arm away, "I know I'm short."

He nodded like it was the most obvious thing, "I think it's meant to be." He laughed at her continued deadpan expression and started to walk to his motorcycle again, this time dragging her by the wrist.

He handed her the spare helmet and sat on his bike as he put his on. She put on the spare and went to sit behind him, but he stopped her, adjusting the strap under her chin before nodding to himself in approval. She felt his fingers brush her chin again and her stomach did a flip.

She sat behind him and looked to the side, rolling her eyes at herself, _Summer get it together_. He started his bike and as soon as he took off she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. He smiled beneath his helmet.

oOoOoOoOo

Young Do and Summer walked into their first class together while she was telling him about how much she missed the ocean. Neither of them noticed the looks they received from the students who were already there.

Eun Sang was sitting in her seat when they both walked in; she was now wearing her new uniform. She wasn't sure where it came from, but she decided not to question it. She had a feeling it was Summer because the measurements were perfect.

She looked at them smiling; she wasn't too sure about Choi Young Do and what kind of person he is, but she could tell Summer was happy. Rachel turned around and looked at Eun Sang, then smirked and said "Wipe that smile off your face. You think Young Do is being friendly? Just wait."

Eun Sang's smile faded and she rolled her eyes, trying to mask the concern that now flooded her mind. _Kim Tan did warn me about him._ She got Summer's attention and told her they should sit at lunch together today. Summer smiled in agreement.

Young Do went to pull Summer's hair just as the seonsaengnim walked in, telling everyone to open their books. He hesitated for a few seconds but decided to go through with it. He pulled a piece of her hair.

"Ah! What the hell!" Summer turned around quickly at the unexpected pull, to see Young Do smiling smugly while leaning back in his chair. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Summer you should pay more attention to the teacher, not me," he motioned for her to turn around.

What she did next was surprising to everyone. She stood up from her seat and walked over so she was standing next to Young Do. She put an arm around his shoulders, pressing him against her roughly, "Aigoo but I just can't get my eyes off you." She said it with a bite of sarcasm.

The seonsaengnim cleared her throat, "Summer. Go sit down." She let go of Young Do and smirked as she sat back in her seat. She was smiling in amusement now. _Ahh Choi Young Do, I can play games too_.

The moment Summer put her arm around Young Do he felt hot all over and was highly entertained at her reaction. He smiled wickedly while watching her and didn't make a move to push her away. _Who knew pulling someone's hair can be so …. rewarding._

Kim Tan saw the whole thing and was glaring daggers at Summer. She felt his stare and grinned impishly at him, then shrugged her shoulders. _She doesn't know what she's getting into._ He groaned and then looked over at Young Do who now had his head resting on his outstretched arm over his desk, eyes closed.

Myung Soo was giggling from his seat as he had paid attention to everyone's reaction. He noticed how Rachel looked displeased, how Kim Tan looked worried, how Eun Sang looked amused by her friend's retaliation. Others looked jealous.

He was most entertained by his best friend Young Do, who looked so calm and was now sleeping. _The dinosaur is asleep, after a touch of hmm fire? Ani, Ani, warm rain._ Myung Soo narrated the scene in his mind, he was an artist after all.

oOoOoOoOo

Summer was running a bit late to the cafeteria as she stopped at the library to get a few books. She knew Eun Sang would already be waiting for her so she picked up her pace. When she walked in she saw most of the students were already there and eating their lunch.

She looked around, making her way to the food and grabbed a tray. Everything looked delicious and there were so many choices. _Be still my heart, we are about to get fat!_ She laughed to herself and licked her lips as she started filling up her plate.

She looked around for Eun Sang. She finally found Eun Sang and started making her way towards her when she saw that she was talking to someone. Before she got to the table she saw the guy push Eun Sang out of her seat and at the same time two other people showed up and sat on each side of him.

Summer continued to make her way to Eun Sang quietly, watching the scene. She noticed Young Do was also with the two boys who were now harassing the smaller looking kid. They started throwing food at his uniform and putting it on his face.

"Ya! Stop that!" Eun Sang yelled out while Summer was finally standing next to her. Young Do and the boys looked over at them. One of the lackeys smiled, "Wae? Do the new transfer girls want to have lunch with us too?" By now everyone in the cafeteria was staring at them.

Summer had a look of intense fury on her face, it was all in her eyes. "If you don't leave the poor guy alone, I swear to god…" She was gripping her lunch tray to try to keep herself calm. She felt vexed and disappointed.

She wasn't surprised as a part of her already knew this was going to happen, and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew Young Do felt _dark_ , but seeing him with them and clearly part of the bullying felt like a slap in the face.

Young Do was looking at her with a serious expression. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against the lunch table. He has never seen her look unhappy and was trying to figure out how it made him feel. He had a desire to see what she would do to stop them.

The lackeys went back to putting food on the victim's uniform, and Summer felt she had enough. She pushed Young Do aside with one hand and threw her tray down on their table with the other, the food spilling a bit, but before she could continue to try to physically stop the boys someone grabbed her arm.

She looked up to see Kim Tan who also was holding Eun Sang's wrist. He had a look of both concern and rage. He pulled both of them away from the table, "You two need to stay out of it!" Summer pulled her arm free, "if we weren't going to stop them who would?" She felt sad saying that.

Young Do watched Kim Tan drag them away, feeling like he ruined the show. _Aish things were just becoming interesting._ He felt the need to follow them, wanting to sit next to Summer, wanting to see her angry with him.

Kim Tan walked to another table on the other side of the cafeteria and let go of Eun Sang's wrist as he motioned for them to sit down in front of him. They reluctantly sat down, feeling defeated. They both knew trying to stop the bullying wasn't going to end well.

"I used to be one of them, hell I invented that very seat that Joon Young was sitting in; the only one who sits there is the victim of the school. I know it isn't easy to watch and I am not proud of it either, but this is something that has been going on long before you both arrived," Kim Tan sighed and looked down feeling guilty.

Summer knew this about him as she was the one who helped him change when he arrived in America, but by the look on Eun Sang's face she knew it was news to her. Eun Sang's stunned expression turned into a soft smile, "It's okay Kim Tan, what matters is what kind of person you are now."

Both Kim Tan and Summer smiled at her, feeling the warmth she brought to the table. It was quickly replaced by something else as Young Do came out of nowhere with two trays and sat next to Summer on her other side, putting a fresh tray of food in front of her. She felt metaphorically sandwiched between light and dark.

Summer looked at him a bit surprised, but mostly annoyed. He shrugged his shoulders and did his best to sound innocent, "Aish I don't know why they bully a friend, can I sit here?" She sighed, "Not sure I want you to," she felt disheartened by his earlier behavior. Eun Sang was staring at them both, feeling the tension.

His attempt of an innocent smile turned into his usual predatorial look, but before he could say anything further, Kim Tan kicked his chair from underneath the table, "Leave."

They were now glaring at each other, and the air around them was growing heavy. "What if I don't want to?" Young Do spoke back.

Summer was looking down at her new plate of food and in that moment she remembered one of the mantras her mother had written, _the only cure to suffering is kindness._ She looked at Young Do who was still staring at Kim Tan; she could see his jaw was clenched tight, his body stiff.

"You can sit with us if you behave nicely," her words were a cracking whip in the silence. All three of them looked at her in shock. She smiled coolly and began to eat her food. Kim Tan was staring at her incredulously and Eun Sang awkwardly started to eat her food, hoping no more conflicts would arise.

Young Do was still staring at Summer, feeling completely off guard. She looked up at him then and motioned towards his plate of food, "Eat a lot!" He smiled a little, but his eyes told her he was genuinely happy. "Look at her, no wonder I'm into her," he smirked and began to eat his food.

Summer choked as she registered what he said, _Mwo? Is he trying to get on Kim Tan's nerves?_ She looked at Kim Tan who was glaring at him again, _… yes that's it._ She shook her head and decided to ignore his comment and continue eating, staring intently at her food.

For the rest of lunch Young Do watched Summer eat while he ate his own food, completely ignoring Kim Tan, unsure of whether he himself was joking.

oOoOoOoOo

Kim Tan was sitting in his last class of the day, feeling bored out of his mind. It was music class. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing; some students were playing instruments, others singing, but mostly everyone was talking to pass the time. The seonsaengnim was nowhere to be found.

Myung Soo was sitting next to him when he suddenly got up. Kim Tan followed his gaze which was on Young Do and his lackeys approaching. He sighed audibly, not wanting to deal with anything right now—especially after the lunch he had to endure with him.

Young Do had a grin on his face as he motioned for his lackeys to kick everyone out of the classroom. He wanted to see Kim Tan privately. Most students already knew the drill and started walking out, and Myung Soo was trying to help usher them out.

Once everyone walked out, Young Do gave Myung Soo a look. Myung Soo nodded and he and the lackeys walked out, standing as lookouts on the other side of the door. Kim Tan stayed in his seat looking very annoyed.

"You better transfer back out since you know we both can't be here," Young Do spoke first, standing above him with his arms crossed. Kim Tan smirked, "Afraid I'll take your position as big boss?"

Young Do smiled at this, amused, "I don't think a bastard can take a position in anything. You wouldn't want people to know about your illegitimacy, would you?" He went straight to the point of his threat.

He then pretended to think about something, "Ahh but then you and that, Cha Eun Sang was it? Can happily be lovers since she is as poor as you will be when everyone knows the truth." He clicked his tongue, feeling proud of himself; he always knew the truth behind everyone's façade.

Kim Tan felt anger filling his body. He stood up from his chair, "You don't know what you're talking about, and you better stay away from Cha Eun Sang, and Summer." He then added after a short pause, "You want to rule the hierarchy? Go ahead. I don't want anything to do with it."

Young Do stood his ground, feeling like the Kim Tan in front of him has changed. He smiled devilishly, "You know I am not going to leave anyone alone as they are now my property, and as for you? It's too late for us to get along, too late for us to avoid each other. The weak always fall, and I won't be one of them."

Kim Tan stared at him realizing that the Young Do he knew before he went to America had only gotten worse. He was still obsessed with feeling like he had power over everyone, feeling the desperate need to be strong, to be in control.

Kim Tan felt exasperated because he was worried about his best friend and the girl he liked, but he also felt depressed seeing the kind of person Young Do has become. _Would I have become like this if I didn't leave this place?_ His irritation subsided slightly and he sighed.

Young Do felt the shift in Kim Tan and his brows furrowed, _what is he thinking?_ He suddenly felt like he didn't recognize Kim Tan, and it made him feel …. _alone?_ He was trying to figure out why he felt that way, but before anything further was said or done, Myung Soo walked in to let them know seonsaengnim was returning.

Young Do shook his head laughing slightly, pushing anything he was feeling aside. "You heard me Kim Tan, transferring would be easy with your...mom number two? Being head of the school," with that he turned around and walked out.

Myung Soo looked at Kim Tan curiously, who now had his hands in fists by his side and looked deep in thought. He stood for a few seconds expecting Kim Tan to say something, but he didn't. Myung Soo ran out to follow Young Do just as the seonsaengnim returned.

oOoOoOoOo

The next day Summer expected to hear another knock on her door, but as it got close to the time she needed to leave for school, she heard nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and though she felt disappointed she wouldn't admit that to herself.

 _Why am I even feeling this way? What was I expecting?_ She shook her head to free herself of her thoughts as she made her way to the elevator. Still no sign of Young Do.

She looked at her watch, knowing if she left any later she would be late. She pressed the button for the first floor. Her driver was already out front and waiting for her.

Young Do casually walked into class 20 minutes late, to which no one seem surprised. The seonsaengnim told him to go sit down and not to disturb the class as he made his way over. He had his usual predatorial look, but Summer felt something was off.

She looked up at him when he walked by, but he did not make eye contact. He sat down and immediately put his head on his desk, trying to fall asleep. She felt his energy was especially dark today.

After the class ended Summer turned around to ask if he was okay, but he was already standing and about to walk past her. She grabbed his wrist, surprising herself by her own action. He stopped and looked down at her, his expression was of someone in deep thought startled back to reality.

It lasted a few seconds before he smiled at her. It was a crooked smile, but he said nothing. In that moment the only thing she noticed was the minor flinch when she grabbed his wrist, and the bruises on his knuckles.

She looked from his hand back to his face as he pulled his wrist away and put his hands in his pockets. She looked troubled, _did he get into a fight with someone at school? I feel like I would have heard about it…_

Young Do watched her curiously as she was clearly lost in thought. His body ached from the Judo meeting with his father the night before. His father knew it was a school night, so his face was spared. "America, I got things to do, so are you done?"

He felt weak and defeated. He was itching to find someone to take it out on.

Summer was staggered by his comment and could definitely tell something was wrong now, more wrong than the usual. "Choi Young Do are you okay?" She continued looking up at him, not caring that the remaining students were watching their interaction.

He looked at the people watching and then back at her, and smirked. He then put both hands on her desk and leaned forward, to which she leaned back, feeling nervous. He continued smirking, but she felt his expression was empty.

"You should stop worrying about me so much, you'll give them the wrong idea," he motioned to the students watching and stood up straight again. He stared at her for a few seconds and then walked out.

Summer could hear the whispers again, but she was more focused on slowing her heart beat. _What was that?_ She stood up from her seat and one of the girls watching her sneered at her, "Hey Bak do you have a death wish?"

Summer looked at her and smiled, "We are all dying, so how could I wish for something that's already happening?" With that she walked out, leaving the girl feeling both dumbfounded and creeped out.

Summer went to her locker to switch her books when she heard a commotion. She shut her locker quickly and made her way over to the noise. She pushed through a crowd of people and stopped in her tracks when she saw Young Do slapping Joon Young on the head, hard.

He didn't notice her as he told Joon Young how worthless he is, and that he should know his place. Joon Young was flooded with outrage. Having had enough, he pushed Young Do away and hit him with his backpack across the face.

Everyone was shaken. Summer was a second away from stopping them, but it was a second too late. Young Do looked at Joon Young with a smile that could kill as he wiped the blood from his cheek.

Young Do's eyes were malicious, but that didn't stop Joon Young from trying again. He was confident in that moment and it was the worst thing he could be. He went to punch Young Do, who easily flipped him over his back and threw him on the floor.

Summer flinched, feeling the air leave his lungs. No one was doing anything, she wasn't doing anything. _Why won't my legs move?_

Young Do then noticed both Summer and Eun Sang watching him and his expression faltered ever so slightly before he stepped on Joon Young's chest. He then looked directly at Eun Sang, ignoring Summer completely, "I can't wait to see what happens to you next."

At that statement Summer walked in front of Eun Sang and put her arms out protectively, "You'll have to go through me first." She looked at Young Do directly in the face, swallowing any emotions she felt would give her away—give away the truth that she felt like crying, she felt like screaming, she felt scared.

He looked back at her, and his expression was like a void. She couldn't read him. "I plan on it", was his reply before he simply stepped back, turned around, and walked away with his lackeys following behind.

There was a stillness in the air as no one else moved, as if they were waiting for the dense atmosphere to clear out. Summer reacted first, feeling chills from his statement, but worry filling her mind at the state of Joon Young who was groaning in pain on the floor.

Both her and Eun Sang, who was slowly recovering from her own fear, bent over him trying to help him up. Before they could get him standing Kim Tan was quick to grab both of their wrists and pull them away against the lockers.

"Stop getting involved! Never be on the same side as someone weak. Then you look weak too, don't you get it? Do you want to be the victims of this school?" Kim Tan was practically yelling now, the worry apparent on his face.

Summer felt the anger in her override anything else that was going through her mind, "This whole thing is pathetic! I will help whom I want!" She pulled away from Kim Tan and caught up with Joon Young who was slowly trying to make his way to the infirmary. She put his arm over her shoulder and helped him walk the rest of the way.

Rachel, who was watching from afar, felt weak-kneed as she couldn't understand why Kim Tan even paid attention to these girls. She was bitter and hurt, but her face was stoic. She watched as Summer went to help Joon Young again. _This girl really doesn't get it, how stupid is she?_

Eun Sang stood frozen against the locker, never knowing how she should react. Part of her knew she did not want any added attention and felt the need to stay as inconspicuous as possible, but another part of her agreed with Summer. This whole thing felt wrong.

Kim Tan stared at her, still standing close, "Cha Eun Sang you have nothing to worry about. You know I won't let Young Do hurt you, right? …But please try to stay out of it." His eyes looked pleading and she nodded softly. She could still feel the weight of Young Do's words on her shoulders; she knew Kim Tan couldn't always protect her.

oOoOoOoOo

Summer stayed late after school to make sure Joon Young got home safe. She had her driver take him home while she made her way to the little ramen shop. She didn't want to run into Young Do at the hotel.

She went directly to one of the tables and sat down, feeling both mentally and physically exhausted. She knew she couldn't eat anything right now. Her stomach was in knots. She sighed deeply, replaying the fight in her mind over and over again.

Young Do's eyes haunted her, the way they looked empty one moment and then filled with pain the next. She felt overheated as multiple emotions rose to the surface. _Why is he like this?_

She put her hands in her hair, trying to piece things together from what she knew about him thanks to Kim Tan's letters and what she experienced in the last few weeks. She felt the need to understand him and his actions, though she wasn't sure of her intentions.

As her mind was burrowing deeper, trying to analyze every little thing, her phone rang, startling her. She looked at the Caller ID but couldn't recognize the number.

"Yeoboseyo", she said wearily. The voice on the line gave her goosebumps. "Hey America." Summer's eyes widened and her heart hit her throat. She took the phone away from her ear and looked at it as if it was something she didn't recognize. She slowly put the phone back to her ear.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Summer didn't lie, she still felt the need to clear her emotions before she could interact with him. _He hurt Joon Young, and threatened Eun Sang…_

"Why not?" Was all he said. She could hear the strain in his voice. "Because you hurt people and you threatened my friend. You may not like Kim Tan or Eun Sang, but I do." She felt ready to hang up.

"Well I want to talk to you," he said matter-of-factly. "That's too bad Choi Young Do", Summer felt bad saying that, but she wasn't ready. Not yet. She needed to think of a way to help him.

 _How can I help him?_

"Well you don't have a choice," he said it as he came out of the shop holding a bowl of ramen while hanging up his phone. He was no longer wearing his school uniform, but a black leather jacket and black jeans. A Band-Aid covered the cut on his right cheek.

 _Of course we were both here,_ Summer exhaled and leaned her head back. He walked over and sat in the chair across from her. He stared at her not saying anything. She finally looked at him and broke the silence— "Why do you do the things you do?"

His lips twitched at her question, before they turned into a slight smile. "I don't know what you mean." Summer's expression turned serious, "Yes you do. Why do you bully people? What happened to your hands?" She looked towards his hands again, which he had already put back into his pockets, remembering the bruises from this morning.

"For someone who didn't want to talk to me, you seem to have a lot of questions." His expression turned serious as well. He looked tense, but started eating his ramen. Summer smiled slightly, trying to break the tension, "Well you're kind of forcing me to talk to you since you ambushed me here, so I figure I'd use this opportunity to see if I can help you."

He stopped eating and looked confused, "Help me? I don't need help. Shouldn't you be telling me instead to stay away from Cha Eun Sang?" Summer felt him get defensive; it was strange for someone as intense as him—she felt she understood him a little better in this moment.

She physically relaxed, feeling some resolve about how she should approach the situation. "Kurae, please stay away from Eun Sang. Like I said, you'd have to go through me first." He laughed at this, "And what will you do about it?"

She leaned forward, "I will try to help you be a better person because people who bully are hurt inside. You are hurting, Choi Young Do, and I'm not sure why no one else notices this. But I do."

Young Do felt taken back. He went back to eating his ramen again, trying to regain control of his thoughts. He felt vulnerable and he hated it. Slowly, she was putting him on the edge of something, and he couldn't tell what it was.

Summer continued looking at him, "Truthfully, it makes me want to protect you." At this he looked up at her again and leered, "You really have no idea what you are talking about, do you?" He felt he lost his appetite and was beginning to feel nervous.

"I do actually. I know that you are lonely. I can see it in your eyes. It took me a bit, but I think I understand now." These words were his breaking point. His face turned cold, and he grew rigid in his seat. He put on a smile as if it was a mask, "Omo you really are full of yourself, aren't you? You want to play the hero huh?"

He turned his head to the side, each word with more bite than the last, "You don't understand how this world works, and I can guarantee it will be you who will need protecting. How about you stop trying to figure me out and accept the fact that you know nothing about me."

Summer sighed, but didn't break eye contact, "I would like to get to know you if you let me." He laughed emotionlessly, "I don't think you can handle it." She remained serious, "How about you let me decide that? I know more about you than you think. I have been friends with Kim Tan for a very long time after all."

His jaw clenched at her statement and his eyes turned livid, "Really now? What kind of things has Kim Tan been telling you?" _Aish, I shouldn't have said that_ , Summer thought as she shook her head.

She hesitated a bit before answering, "He told me about your childhood, because he felt really alone himself when you stopped being his friend. I think part of him understood why you treated him the way you did after what happened with your…"

She couldn't finish her sentence because she physically felt the situation losing control, Young Do was seething now. _Perhaps this wasn't the best idea…_ She felt nervous wondering how she could get him to calm down.

Young Do felt so overcome he could taste blood in his mouth, he was shaking. He felt like running, but he also wanted to stay. He felt like yelling at her, but he also wanted her to smile. He felt exposed, but a little less lonely.

"Aish America, you're really annoying. I—" his words were his defense, his shield. He was about to tell her he regretted meeting her, a complete lie, but one he felt could save face, but his phone rang in that moment and he answered it without thinking. It was Kim Tan.

"You like that ramen?" Kim Tan was standing across the street watching both of them. Young Do exhaled, not sure whether this was a blessing in disguise, "You want some too?" Kim Tan laughed, "You think I called because I missed you?"

Young Do was watching Summer as she was hanging on his last sentence, she looked a bit hurt. It made him regret what he said. "Weren't you here to see Summer? Come on over Kim Tan". With that he hung up. He was hoping Kim Tan would take her away before he could destroy everything.

Summer now looked across the street as she noticed Kim Tan staring at her, he was giving her a look that spoke a million words. She knew he wanted her to follow him as he started walking away.

"Aren't you going to follow him?" Young Do looked coldly at her.

"You want me to follow him?" she stared back, she looked tired.

"I mean since you are so close and all, why don't you go share some more information?" He said it feeling both jealous and still defensive from earlier.

Summer rolled her eyes, feeling that this conversation was no longer productive. She still wanted to help him and she felt perhaps she went in the wrong direction with her approach, but she didn't want to make Young Do feel this way anymore.

"Kurae," she stood up and looked at him briefly, wanting to be with him but her feet dragged her away.

Young Do sighed heavily after she left, feeling like he was holding his breath. The hot-blood subsided, but he still felt uneasy, he felt helpless not knowing what it is he wanted from her. "She's good at arguing. I am so lost." He said to himself as he put his head back in defeat.

He didn't want her to see him when he was feeling vulnerable, he wanted her to think of him as strong. But he didn't know how; with her, everything seemed upside down. He felt like he was upside down, or falling, his stomach was dropping constantly.

He looked at his bruised knuckles and remembered the night with his father. Then he looked at her empty seat and he turned around to look in the direction she left. He didn't want her to leave, but he didn't know how to say it.

oOoOoOoOo

Summer walked to Kim Tan's place as she figured he would wait for her there; it was nearby. She felt unstable and her hands were clammy.

 _I could have definitely handled that better. Aish why do I do that? Why is he so frustrating? Why do I care so much?_

Summer kept asking herself questions as her anxiety increased. She reached Kim Tan's house and was let into the courtyard where Kim Tan was standing. He looked at her with a sad look.

"Why are you hanging out with him?" he stood in front of her now.

"I wasn't, he ambushed me…" she looked down at the ground, avoiding his gaze.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him? You should have gotten up and left!" His voice was getting louder.

"I'm not going to. I want to help him!" Summer's anxiety was at the brim now.

Kim Tan sighed, knowing this was how she is. "Summer, you can't fix everyone." He put his hands on the side of her arms to give her comfort, sensing her distress.

"But... I don't have a mom either so I know how he feels, I want to protect him." Her eyes were brimmed with tears now.

"You're being stupid, Young Do will only take advantage of you. You have to listen to me, it's not advice, it's a warning!" Kim Tan hated to see her cry. It made him feel helpless and neurotic.

Summer laughed a little at his tough nature, "Why don't you worry about Eun Sang instead, because according to him, she's his next victim. Don't worry about me so much Tan-ah", she tried to put him at ease, holding back her tears.

He only looked more apprehensive. Summer shook her head, "You two were once such close friends. You even used to be bullies together. You said it yourself, you were more of the mastermind behind the tricks. But you changed—"

Kim Tan cut her off, "I don't think he will change. He has shitty circumstances, and he is surrounded by a hierarchical culture. I was lucky enough to have your support in an environment that made it much easier."

Summer bit her lip, knowing what Kim Tan was saying was partly true. "But I really feel if someone showed him kindness despite who he is now…he will open up and grow into someone who is nice. Perhaps he is stronger than you think."

Kim Tan shook his head this time, "Ah Summer, I know you will do what you decide to do. But if that idiot hurts you, or Cha Eun Sang…I can't promise I won't kill him."

Summer smiled at him, "I know. We are best friends after all. You got my back, I got yours. But you also have to trust me on this. I have a feeling I was supposed to run into him."

Kim Tan rolled his eyes, "Here we go again, don't tell me about the fate of the stars." He laughed at her antics, though he always acted annoyed by it, he truly liked it as it made her happy.

Summer looked up at the night sky, just now noticing it was a full moon. "Look Tan, it's a full moon." She smiled softly, her tears fading. Kim Tan looked up too, "Doesn't that mean our wishes are being granted or something like that?"

Summer laughed, "Ne, something like that."


	7. Holding Back

_Holding Back Ch.7_

Summer wasn't sure what to expect as she got ready to go to school, since for an entire week now Young Do has ignored her. Her argument with him made her feel confused and antsy. She even knocked on his door, but he didn't answer. She was too afraid to text or call him.

The weekend was no different; she did not see Young Do or hear from him. She hoped they would run into each other, but it was as if he no longer existed.

She had a tough time focusing on anything as she thought of all the things she could have said so that she would still get her point across without angering him so much. She mentally scolded herself for bringing up Kim Tan in the conversation at all.

She put on her shoes and made her way out the door, looking around the hallway, still hopeful he would join her. He didn't and though she felt disappointed again, she was not surprised. _He needs time to process everything, give him time._

When she walked into class he was already there but did not acknowledge her presence when she sat down at her desk. She sighed, _is this really how things are going to be now?_ She turned around anyway, "Choi Young Do—" but before she could say anything further he stood up with a blank expression and walked out of the classroom.

Summer put her head back in annoyance, "Fine. Whatever." She said it to sound tough as people were watching their interaction, as always, but truthfully it bothered her more than she would like to confess.

oOoOoOoOo

Cha Eun Sang was sitting in her second class catching up on some reading; she was there earlier than anyone else, which she preferred as she felt at peace. Choi Young Do had been making her life hell for the past week, so this was a reprieve.

It was all too short as she felt a presence behind her when someone walked in—her instinct told her it wasn't anyone good.

She then heard his voice and the hair on her skin stood straight. He was telling his lackeys to block the door, so no other students could come in, but Lee Bo Na argued her way in after him. Cha Eun Sang was watching them now, feeling apprehensive.

Choi Young Do made his way over to her and the look on his face told her he wasn't here to talk. She was hoping he was here to ask about Summer's whereabouts or something along those lines, but it was wishful thinking.

Lee Bo Na was also now standing next to her, which made her feel a bit better as she knew she had a kind heart despite her uncaring act. "Ya Choi Young Do, you're not in our class, what are you doing here?" Lee Bo Na crossed her arms.

He smiled dangerously at her, "I am here to do a little experiment," and with that statement he grabbed Cha Eun Sang's bag off her desk and dumped its contents all over the floor before throwing the bag down too.

"Ya! Choi Young—", but he cut Cha Eun Sang off as he then grabbed Lee Bo Na's purse from her shoulder and spilled the contents on the floor as well, before throwing it down. Lee Bo Na looked at him in disbelief, which matched Eun Sang's expression.

 _Why is he bullying Lee Bo Na now too?_ Eun Sang stood up to start picking her stuff up, but he grabbed her wrist roughly to stop her. Lee Bo Na tried to disengage him, "Choi Young Do what the hell are you doing?"

He motioned to the things on the floor, "How is she new money if she doesn't spend money? Look at the difference." He shook Cha Eun Sang's arm forward, forcing her to get closer, "You see that? You are trying to deceive everyone." He let go of her wrist, which she quickly brought against her chest, massaging it with her other hand from his hard grip.

Lee Bo Na felt anxious as she didn't know what to do, but that didn't stop her from speaking out, "Have you lost your mind? Don't you have something better to do?" she exclaimed but he simply turned to look at her with a slick expression.

"Get lost Choi Young Do!" Cha Eun Sang spoke up, feeling she could no longer just stand there. He looked at her in wonder, "How are you so brave?" He licked his lips as her retaliation reminded him of Summer. He felt his stomach drop at that thought.

In that moment Chan Young pushed through the doorway, "What's going on here?" He walked over to them, seeing everything on the floor. "Did you do this?" He looked at Young Do, but then sighed as he started helping Eun Sang pick up her stuff.

Lee Bo Na was staring at them now feeling jealous and hurt, "Ya! Chan Young help me first!" She kneeled down to start picking her stuff up too. Young Do snickered, "How come the new kids have so many knights in shining armor?"

His mind wandered to how Kim Tan protects Summer, "It makes me want to compete." At that statement he walked out. No one understood what he meant by what he said, but most of the time everyone felt Young Do was cryptic.

Chan Young looked at Lee Bo Na and rubbed her arm lovingly, making sure she was not hurt. Lee Bo Na expected Chan Young to start helping her instead, but he went back to making sure Eun Sang was okay.

Chan Young always felt he owed his life to Cha Eun Sang. She protected him when they were kids, as he was the victim of bullying for many years. He vowed to himself that he would take care of her the way she did for him.

Cha Eun Sang motioned towards Lee Bo Na, "Gwaenchanayo, you should help Lee Bo Na". Chan Young smiled at her and started helping Lee Bo Na pick up her things, but she huffed at him and after picking up her last item stood straight up.

"Ani Chan Young! I'm not talking to you right now, clearly you don't care about me!" She put on a frown and pushed her way out of the classroom as others started trickling in. Chan Young breathed heavily, "What am I to do with her?" He shook his head and gave a glance to Eun Sang signaling if she needed him to let him know.

He followed after Lee Bo Na who was already further down the hallway, he felt this time he may have really upset her and his heart ached. _Mianhe Bo Na, don't be too upset at me_. He quickened his pace hoping to catch up with her.

oOoOoOoOo

Young Do found himself wandering outside after lunch; he felt restless and he knew why. But with every thought of her, his face tightened and he willed himself to stop thinking. He stopped on the overpass and leaned his arms against the edge.

He decided on people watching as the students walked around him and down below, chatting, laughing, some quickly trying to make their way to the next class. He imagined himself walking with Kim Tan as he did when they were younger.

Pranking each other, talking about girls, talking about the harshness of their world and their cruel parents. He laughed slightly at the memories, but quickly replaced his expression with a grimace. _I would like to get to know you if you let me…_

Her words kept repeating in his mind and he felt like it physically hurt him to try to stop them. He put his hand to his chest, feeling an unfamiliar sensation. _Perhaps I'm sick? I must have eaten something weird._ He blamed his state on indigestion, though somewhere in the recesses of his mind he knew better.

He was pulled back from his thoughts when he noticed Summer walking with Cha Eun Sang below him, they looked deep in conversation. He gripped the railing with both hands, keeping himself balanced.

He noticed how Summer was nodding to her in understanding and how her eyes seemed forlorn. _What is Cha Eun Sang telling her?_ He squinted trying to hear their conversation. In that moment Kim Tan ran up to Cha Eun Sang and grabbed her hair-tie releasing her pony-tail before running past her.

Cha Eun Sang stopped walking and looked shocked while Summer started laughing, her eyes automatically looked lighter, more like the color he remembered. Young Do found the edges of his mouth curving into a smile.

"You guys are so cute!" Summer shouted out of delight, while Eun Sang began to blush and tried to hush her while looking around frantically. Summer looked up at the overpass suddenly, feeling a hunch. She locked eyes with Young Do who was still staring at her.

Cha Eun Sang looked up at him too, and quickly grabbed Summer's hand to drag her away. Summer's eyes did not budge as she craned her neck to keep him in her periphery. She was trying to understand his expression.

He was ignoring her, and yet here he was watching her intently. _I really don't understand him…_ She shook her head and turned to face the direction they were walking. Eun Sang looked spooked again, hoping he would not follow them. He did not.

Young Do felt a wave of dizziness as he swallowed hard and turned around to walk in the opposite direction. He forgot what he was doing there, forgot where he needed to go, forgot how to breathe. He inhaled sharply and pushed a person out of his way as he walked faster, before his feet could betray him and decide to turn around.

oOoOoOoOo

Young Do decided to work on his motorcycle to keep himself out of the hotel. He visited his favorite bike auto center after changing clothes and eating ramen. The mechanics who worked there knew him by name and always admired his expensive taste.

While he was busy talking to someone about how to make his bike faster, though that wasn't quite legal, a food delivery arrived. It was a chicken delivery and he was happy to see that he recognized the delivery girl. A plan was already forming in his mind.

Cha Eun Sang delivered the food and ran back out quickly after they paid, not noticing that Choi Young Do was there and was watching her. Shortly after she delivered the first order another one came in for the same place.

She made her way back with a fresh batch of chicken but was annoyed to find out that none of the mechanics there made the order. She took out her personal phone and called the number provided with the delivery confirmation.

"Annyeonghaseyo, I have your delivery, where are you?"

"Right behind you"

At the sound of his voice her heart hit her chest—she couldn't believe it was him even as she was turning around. Her eyes widened and the terror on her face was apparent, it was as if she saw a ghost, or a killer. _Omo…Ani…_

Young Do walked over to her hanging up, "Chicken?" He smiled, but the guise he held resembled malice. "Komawo, I'm really hungry," he accented the 'really' and snatched the food from her hand. He then carelessly dropped the payment on the floor in front of her.

Cha Eun Sang felt herself swallow her pride as she bent down to pick up the money. A part of her wanted to slap his smug face, but the smarter side of her knew it would only make matters worse. _This guy really is the worst._

Young Do watched her, feeling proud that his plan was executed so perfectly, "Never had to pay someone for their number before." He laughed at his own assertion as it dawned on her that he now has her phone number.

Cha Eun Sang's face turned into a look of despair as she pushed past him, deciding that if she didn't leave now she may not make it out alive. She knew Summer was still worried about him, but after seeing his behavior and feeling his presence she could not understand what Summer saw in him.

 _He just wants to make everyone around him miserable._

Eun Sang quickened her pace but before she made it out the door she heard him say something that made her stop in her tracks—

"You try so hard to make everyone think you're new money and yet here you are working as a delivery girl. Ahh why is that?" He raised his eyebrows at her, "I think you have more to hide."

Young Do turned his head to the side and made a noise with the back of his throat, "Well at least you'll keep me busy," and with that he walked past her and out the door. She remained frozen for a few seconds, registering what he said.

She never wanted this sort of attention, she never wanted people to think she was new money and yet here she was teetering on the edge of rich and poor.

oOoOoOoOo

Summer heard from Cha Eun Sang a few days later about what happened at the motorcycle shop. She smiled weakly at her, trying to feign confidence when she told Eun Sang that Young Do wasn't actually going to do anything.

She didn't feel so sure anymore as she heard about the awful things he did for the past week and a half. Oddly enough whenever she showed up to the scene he just left. She really felt he was turning into a ghost, haunting the people around her.

Summer left her suite to go see a movie with Kim Tan when she ran into Young Do, who was on his way back. She immediately stopped in the hallway, wanting to talk to him. She decided to act bold and stood in front of his door blocking it with her arms.

"You can't go in until you talk to me," she bit her lip, hoping this would work. She looked up at his face as he approached her; he was solemn and looked sweaty. He had his gym clothes on and, surprisingly, his hair remained perfectly gelled.

He stopped in front of her and put a hand next to her head on his door, forcing her to lean back against it. He stared at her eyes, but his face didn't change. Summer breathed slowly as she didn't know what to expect. She hadn't been this close to him in a long time.

"Why won't you get it through your head that I don't want you around me?"

He spoke abruptly, startling her.

She heard his words, but his body language was begging her to stay. She was aware in that brief moment that the words he was saying was like a crack in a window. Something was trying to escape from his lips.

"Because you're lying"—and with that she pushed off the door and hugged him. Her arms squeezed around his torso, her face pressed against his chest. She didn't care that he was sweaty, in fact she enjoyed it.

She mumbled something further but it was lost in the folds of his clothes.

Young Do's eyes widened at the sudden touch and he stood frozen with his hand still propped up against the door. He lost his unemotional demeanor as his eyes turned red at the rim. He was forcing back tears he didn't know he had.

She continued to hold him, but with every second he was afraid she would notice his feeble state. He wanted to hold her, his body ached with how much he wanted to, but his mind besieged him.

A memory of his father telling him to never let a woman make him feel weak. He didn't know what this was, but he couldn't define it any other way. He was almost crying. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He was so terrified that if he hugged her back he would never let go.

 _And what would that mean?_

At that thought he quickly pulled her off and couldn't bare to look at her face as he moved her aside and went into his suite shutting the door behind him. He left her out in the hallway.

He leaned back against the door and slid down till he was on the floor. He couldn't stand any longer. He put his face into his hands and let the tears flow silently. He couldn't understand why he was crying.

 _Men don't cry, stop being so pathetic._

His father's words echoed in his mind from when he was a child. He sucked air in and forced himself to stop. He put a hand to his mouth as he looked straight ahead at his empty apartment. It was always empty. In that moment he felt more alone than ever.

Because he knew now what it might be like to have someone.

Summer stood in the hallway for a few more minutes as tears streamed down her face. He rejected her. He couldn't even hug her back. Couldn't even look at her.

Her hands shook as she took out her cellphone and began to walk towards the elevator. She needed to get away from here, away from him. Kim Tan was waiting for her and she began to prepare herself mentally to hide all her emotions.

 _Nothing happened. You need to let him go. You can't help him._

She repeated the words as the elevator began to move.

oOoOoOoOo

Young Do took a long shower and put on a fresh pair of clothes. His body still ached and he had a headache from how strongly he was concentrating on not thinking about anything.

 _Does she really make me feel weak, or is this something else?_

He was trying to block the continuous regret and guilt that gnawed at him for leaving Summer in the hallway.

During his shower he kept asking himself the same questions.

 _Why am I doing this?_

 _Why am I ignoring her?_

 _Why couldn't I just hug her back?_

He noticed how his mind was at war when it came to Summer.

He needed a distraction and the perfect idea sprung in to rescue him from self-annihilation.

He decided to make a few calls. First was Moon Joon Young. Second was Cha Eun Sang.

"Come over and eat ramen with me".

"M-wo? Definitely not," Eun Sang only answered the phone out of fear.

"If you don't I am going to sue Joon Young for hitting me."

"You wouldn't!" Eun Sang felt overcome with worry.

She looked up from her phone just as Joon Young approached her desk at the library. They were both studying there in separate corners of the room when he received a call from Young Do only a few minutes before. He looked like he was about to cry as he begged her to go.

Cha Eun Sang gulped as she knew that he wouldn't hesitate to do it. If this was the only chance she could stop him from destroying Joon Young's life, how could she not?

"Kurae…I'll come over." She said it with no emotion as all life left her body. She began to get her things, knowing this was a death sentence. She also decided to text Summer to let her know what was going on just in case she needed to be saved. She knew Summer would be close-by.

"See you soon," he hung up.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** I realized it is not about the length of the chapter, but about the content—and sometimes it is fun to leave the readers wanting more. Thanks CalJones for your amazing advice and editing skills! I hope you all enjoyed this emotional ride into Young Do's inner turmoil.


	8. A Truth and A Lie

_A Truth and A Lie Ch.8_

Cha Eun Sang sat awkwardly across from Young Do at a little table in his suite. She hasn't touched her ramen as she felt too sick to eat. Her nerves were running high and she couldn't help but fidget. All of her being wanted to leave.

"Ya aren't you going to eat?" Choi Young Do looked up at her from his bowl of ramen, with eyebrows raised. She shook her head at him in defiance and then looked away from his gaze. He sighed, and put his bowl down having lost his appetite.

"Fine. The food is just a courtesy anyway. I want you to tell me everything you know about Summer." He thought that maybe if he talked about her, got his thoughts out about her, his mind could rest. His mind would be satisfied and he could be at peace.

Cha Eun Sang jerked her head in his direction, "Mwo? I thought you were ignoring her," her curiosity was peaked. He rolled his eyes at her, "That's not important. So, what is her favorite color? Is it green? What kind of music does she listen to?" He crossed his arms and waited for her reply.

Cha Eun Sang felt amused now, seeing the true reason he invited her over. Somehow this made her feel more at ease. She smiled ever so slightly, "You know I wouldn't be a very good friend if I just gave out her information like that. If you weren't ignoring her, you could just ask her yourself. I'm sure she would answer you."

His face turned into a look of annoyance, _I'm not so sure she would anymore._ "Looks like you don't really care about Joon Young." She heard the threat in his voice and it brought her back to reality. His interest in Summer was obvious, somehow it made him softer, but she shouldn't forget that he is dangerous.

"Ne her favorite color is green," she spoke reluctantly. _Mianhe Summer…I mean this information can't hurt, can it?_ Cha Eun Sang grew more uncomfortable feeling like she was betraying her friend. She didn't know what to do.

She was saved by a knock on the door. _Omo that must be Summer!_ Eun Sang thought hopefully. Young Do sighed in frustration as their conversation was interrupted. He made his way to the door and was not surprised to see Rachel.

"Ya I thought you were going to take care of our little family-photoshoot?" she said the last part with as much disgust as she could mutter into a word. "Why is it still on for this weekend?" She crossed her arms.

"I said I will take care of it. Now leave, I have a guest over," he started closing the door. She stopped the door with her arm and pushed past him, curious about who would be here other than her. The moment she saw Cha Eun Sang rage flooded her mind.

"Huh. I guess you aren't so stupid after all. Trying to play all fields? I wonder if Kim Tan knows about this," she immediately took out her phone. Cha Eun Sang was staring at her like a deer caught in headlights, before coming back to her senses. She stood up quickly.

"Actually I am here against my will, but will be leaving now," she walked past Rachel and was surprised when Young Do let her through the door. He felt his distraction was ruined. Rachel scoffed and walked out after her.

Just then Summer was walking back to her suite; she saw Eun Sang who gave her a quick smile but the worry in her eyes were apparent. Before Summer had the chance to say anything, Eun Sang left quickly using the elevator. Rachel rolled her eyes at Summer when they passed, but otherwise ignored her.

Summer stopped in front of her door and looked at Young Do who was left standing in his doorway. "Please don't sue Joon Young," she looked up into his eyes as he was now staring at her carefully. She looked disappointed. He continued to stare not saying anything. If she were to look down she would have noticed his hands were shaking.

She turned her head and walked into her suite, closing the door behind her. He didn't pay attention to how long he stood in his doorway, feeling hollow.

oOoOoOoOo

The next day, Young Do continued to ignore Summer, but he was acting differently. Rather than walking away every time he saw her, he would stare holes into her head when he sat behind her.

She felt his presence constantly, and yet he would look away whenever she turned in his direction. The look on his face was wounded—there were no bruises or cuts, but she saw the pain nonetheless.

She had every urge to confront him again, ask if he is okay, ask what he is thinking. But she remembered how it felt yesterday when he rejected her and tears threatened to fall. She swallowed them back.

At lunch he sat alone at a table, with a direct line of sight towards her. She felt awkward eating as he continued to look at her. He wasn't glaring nor did he look predatorial. _Does he even blink?_ Summer turned away from him as she tried to chat with Eun Sang and Kim Tan to distract her.

They both were aware of Young Do's behavior but thought this was better than him walking around bullying people. He seemed to be by himself, even his lackeys weren't around. Kim Tan patted Summer on her shoulder, trying to put her at ease, "Just ignore him".

Students would walk by him, but not dare to disturb him as everyone knew better than to bother Choi Young Do. As time went by and classes finished for the day, Summer couldn't wait to get away. She was itching to escape to her sanctuary.

oOoOoOoOo

Young Do went straight home after school and plopped on top of his bed. He felt guilt chewing at his insides all day. He wanted to talk to her, wanted things to go back to the way they were when they first met.

He exhaled a deep breath and turned onto his back, putting an arm over his eyes. He tried to control his breathing as he learned in Judo. One breath in, a longer breath out. Images flashed through his mind as he tried to pinpoint exactly what he was feeling. He thought among the guilt there may be an answer to all the questions that riddled his mind.

One memory in particular stood out to him, and he grasped it like a thread in the wind. He held it in his hand tightly.

He followed her after school one day. He was ignoring her at the time, but wanted to be near her. He thought she would go somewhere familiar, but she brought him somewhere new. An acoustic café. He waited outside for a bit before walking in. He saw through the glass that it was packed with people and the lights were hazy.

He was in the back where he felt most unseen. A stool was empty, as if waiting for him, so he took a seat. He was tall enough to see the stage up front. It was a small wooden stage. She was sitting with a guitar, tuning it he thought.

He could tell she was not aware that he was watching her. She seemed nervous especially when the lights dimmed on the audience. She was about to start playing. _Was she going to sing too?_ He remembered waiting in anticipation. His palms were sweaty.

It wasn't new for him to watch people, as he always let his curiosity get the best of him and he was very good at being inconspicuous if he wanted to be. It was a way for him to not feel lonely, but also be at peace.

But he remembered feeling nervous, as if he was about to see something intimate. Something that he felt he didn't have the privilege to watch. This was new to him.

She began to play the guitar and a few of the people in the crowd recognized the song and started clapping. She smiled, looking more confident, and began to sing. She closed her eyes.

He understood most of the English words, but the words in the moment did not matter. He felt his stomach jolt again—everything he experienced since the day he ran into her in the elevator has been a mystery to him. _I think I know what it is now_.

He couldn't move from his spot. His body recreated the goosebumps he felt that day. He left the café before she knew he was there. He saw her more clearly, and now it was as if he was looking into a mirror.

He slowly opened his eyes as he moved his arm down to his chest. The room seemed so still, he couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. He smiled as tears streamed from both eyes down to his ears. He released the imaginary thread his hand was holding.

"Ne, Joahaeyo Summer," he said it aloud to himself, feeling the words escape his lips like something being set free. Each tear was a small piece of the pain he held onto which he was finally starting to let go.

A knock on the door startled him. He shot up from his bed thinking it was Summer, he didn't bother to wipe away the tears. He quickly opened his door only to be terrified of who he was facing.

"A-a-beoji?" Young Do's pupils dilated at the realization that his father was now staring at him and could see his tear streaked face. His father who was already glaring, grabbed his face roughly and turned it to the side to get a better view.

He pushed him inside and slammed the door behind them both.

oOoOoOoOo

Summer thanked the organizer again for lending her his guitar as she made her way off stage and sat down at a little table by the window. She sighed happily as she drank her latte, feeling less stressed now that she sang her heart out. This time she sang Golden Love by Midnight Youth.

She came here a few times since she moved to Korea, finding this place to be her outlet since she could no longer go surfing. She loved singing and playing the guitar but it was a secret talent. No one knew except her father. She felt too nervous, too exposed to play in front of other people.

Summer watched people passing by the window as they made their way down the street. It started to drizzle lightly which further eased her mind. As she continued looking at the street she remembered when she was here last week.

She came to sing Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood. The audience expressed to her that they enjoyed her singing in English to which she happily obliged, missing America sometimes. It was raining that day too.

She recalled thinking she saw Young Do's motorcycle, remembering how her core trembled at the possibility of him seeing her here. The image was gone a few seconds later, so she assumed it was just a figment of her imagination. _He wouldn't possibly come here._

If she was being honest with herself, she missed him. She missed him then and she missed him now. Summer sighed and put her head down on the table. She still felt hurt after he rejected her hug. _Could I really just give up on him?_

She pulled at the sides of her hair in frustration. _Ani. I know I can't_. She was having a mental battle with herself, the anxiety finding its way into her veins again. She breathed deeply, reminding herself to calm down.

 _So what if he rejected my hug? I mean, maybe he was just not prepared for it? He did run into his room quickly rather than saying something mean..._

Summer nodded to herself as she came up with reasons for the way things turned out.

 _Ne, he hurt you. Ne, he is rough around the edges. But remember those soft eyes you see sometimes. Remember that smile he gave you?_

An inner voice spoke out to her and she began to smile. She stood up quickly from her seat putting a fist into the air.

"I will not give up on him!"

She said aloud to herself and awkwardly walked out of the café as people gave her a strange look at her seemingly random action.

She ran through the drizzling rain hoping to catch Young Do at his suite.

When she arrived at his door her hair was a frizzy mess and her clothes hung to her body. She didn't care what she looked like. She just knew she had to keep trying. She knocked on his door.

She knocked on his door again after a few minutes of no answer. Still nothing.

She pouted her lips and took out her phone.

 **Choi Young Do, where are you?**

After texting him she went into her suite to shower.

 **Fine. Looks like you are still ignoring me. Well I wanted to say I'm not going to give up on you.**

She ate dinner and watched a tv show.

 **I hope you're okay. Please don't push me away.**

She laid on her bed watching her ceiling fan and texted him one last time before sleep overtook her.

 **Let's get ramen after school tomorrow. My treat.**

oOoOoOoOo

Young Do decided to skip his first class as his body still ached from the fight with his father. He thought he could beat him this time, especially now that he had motive. He wanted to prove to himself that liking someone wasn't weak. He wanted to show his father that he was stronger now.

His father cheated by choking him to the ground.

Another lesson learned. _How you win doesn't matter, people only care about the results._ His father's words went through his mind as he rubbed his sore neck. He filed a lawsuit against Joon Young shortly after his father left.

He didn't really know why he decided to do it. He just felt helpless, out of control.

When the bell rang and students went out to switch their books, he waited by his locker hoping to see Summer walk by. He saw her texts late last night but couldn't bring himself to reply after he did exactly what she didn't want him to.

He felt torn in two directions—feeling like he didn't deserve her attention and yet giving into the desire of wanting to see her. Instead Joon Young walked up to him; he was as white as a ghost. "Jebal Choi Young Do, I beg you, take back the lawsuit. Jeongmal Mianhae!"

Young Do decided that this was the universe sending him a sign and he was willing to comply. He was eager to dig his own grave, _I am already too far gone, why stop now?_ "How far will you go for me to take it back?" At this point students started crowding around watching their interaction.

"I'll do anything. Jebal." He started bowing, but Young Do grabbed his shoulder roughly to stop him, "How about you kneel when you beg?" He smiled down at him. Joon Young's eyes widened at his request but nonetheless he slowly began to go down to his knees, shaking in the process.

Everyone that was watching were appalled at the scene but kept silent. No one wanted to be in his position and they could tell Young Do felt particularly sinister today. The students felt this was the worst way to break someone down, by taking their dignity.

Yet just as Joon Young's knees hit the floor, someone grabbed his shoulder. "Get back up," Kim Tan, who had run over to them, looked at him in reassurance. Joon Young pushed his hand off before Young Do could react to the new presence, "I don't want your help. You're no better than him."

Kim Tan's expression changed to a look of confusion, "Did I bully you too?" His eyes showed sadness, but Joon Young felt no pity, "At least he remembers who I am." Joon Young looked back up at Young Do getting ready to beg again.

Young Do smirked at his response, but then a fist collided with his jaw and for a split second he heard gasps and shouts from the crowd. Then a newfound ringing in his ears drowned it out.

Kim Tan felt the urge to redeem his past actions and in his mind this was the best way to do it. He put up his fist again, ready to throw another punch. Young Do, who fell back, regained his footing and licked his bottom lip, tasting blood.

He turned his head to the side and laughed, "Omo look who's back," Young Do's face burned and a bruise was already forming, but this is exactly what he wanted. He felt this was the proper punishment, yet he couldn't help himself.

 _Just like the good old times._

He lunged at Kim Tan, but before they collided a teacher behind them shouted loudly, stopping them mid-action. "Choi Young Do. Kim Tan. Principal's Office. NOW." Both Young Do and Kim Tan looked back at the seonsaengnim, knowing this was not going to end well.

The crowd of students quickly dispersed, pretending they hadn't seen a thing. By then Joon Young had already taken the opportunity to remove himself from the situation. He understood now that begging would get him nowhere.

Right next to the seonsaengnim stood Summer. As soon as she saw Young Do's bruised face and bleeding lip her face sunk. She then noticed Kim Tan and realized what transpired. Her best friend punched him. _Why the fuck are they fighting now?_

She groaned at the thought, but her hand twitched as they walked by, almost reaching, yearning.

Young Do and Kim Tan followed the seonsaengnim to the office, both avoiding Summer's gaze.

 _Kurae, I got my punishment. Do I warrant her attention now?_

Young Do looked up at nothing in particular; he wasn't sure who he was asking.

oOoOoOoOo

Summer decided to wait for Young Do after school by his motorcycle. She didn't see either of them at lunch or in the hallways. She knew he would come out eventually. _He wouldn't leave his bike at, school would he?_

She wasn't sure what happened at the office and Kim Tan hasn't answered any of her texts.

 **Ya Kim Tan why did you punch Young Do?**

 **Tan ! What happened between you guys?**

 **Tan-ah don't leave me hanging, are you okay?**

She was leaning on Young Do's bike when her phone buzzed, making her jump.

 **Ya Summer gwenchana. I punched him because he deserved it! Duh!**

She was working on her reply, unaware that Young Do was approaching. He was so surprised to see her he stopped in his tracks and blinked a few times. _Aish did Kim Tan injure my brain?_ He shook his head and slowly continued his way over to her.

Once he was in front of her he reached out and poked her in the forehead to confirm she was really there. She was so enthralled in her texting that only when she felt someone touch her did she come back to reality.

She looked up quickly and jumped back, but as she was leaning on his bike she began to fall backwards as the bike began to tip.

He quickly grabbed her on both sides of her arms, stopping her from falling and stopping the bike from tipping over. He pulled her forward until she was upright and had her balance. "Ya, America, what are you doing?"

She was looking up at him now—she dropped her phone, and her face looked confused.

She couldn't form words so she pulled put a band-aid from her pocket and held it up. He was still holding the sides of her arms, and it seemed that just as she noticed this detail so did he, as he quickly let go and stepped back.

It was his turn to look confused. He didn't understand why she was holding a band-aid and not saying anything. He bent down and picked up her phone and held it out to her.

She took it with her other hand and smiled softly, "Lean on your bike for a minute." She moved to the side and motioned with her hand towards the bike. He did as he was told, though hesitantly. He realized in that moment how much he missed her.

While she dug in her bag for something else, he watched her. He watched the way her eyes closed when she blinked and the way her hair fell in front of her face when she looked down. The way her lips moved when she found whatever she was looking for.

 _Bogoshipda._

She pulled out a little medical kit and smiled at him. "I am going to take care of your face so hold still." She wasn't sure why he wasn't ignoring her anymore, but relief engulfed her. She moved closer to him and moved her free hand reaching up to steady his face.

 _Bogoshipda._

He grabbed her hand before she could touch his face. Their eyes were mirrors to each other.

"Why do you do the things you do?"

She smiled at the familiarity of his words. His hand was warm against hers.

"Because I want to. Now can I continue?"

He was silent for a brief moment, and then gently let go of her hand and nodded.

 _Bogoshipda Summer._

She steadied his face as she cleaned his bottom lip. There was another small cut on his bruised cheek.

He was turning red at her touch and he tried to look away but she held his face firmly. He closed his eyes.

"Does it hurt?"

He tried shaking his head no. It did, but he didn't want her to stop.

"Did you sue Joon Young? Is that why Kim Tan punched you?" She took out the band-aid and was applying it to his cheek. He could feel her breath on his face by her proximity.

He gulped and didn't say anything, letting her finish. Once she was done she rubbed the band-aid carefully to make sure it would stay on, and then put a hand on his right shoulder. "There. That's a little better. But you need to ice it when you get home, arasso?"

Her eyes dug through him and before he could stop them, the words slipped from his mouth, "I didn't sue him." He physically cringed, feeling remorseful for the lie but afraid of disappointing her, "… But I deserved the punch."

She looked concerned all of a sudden, "Hajima. No one deserves to be hurt like that." She put another hand on his left shoulder forcing him to really look at her, "Komawo for not suing Joon Young. Now did you hear me about ice? You have to ice it when you get home."

He looked away and nodded.

The lie was eating his insides.

She let go of him, feeling his discomfort, and attempted to change the subject, _perhaps I am being too touchy…_ "Now then, are you hungry?" She smiled at him and created more distance between them.

He looked back at her, shoving his thoughts aside, "Ne, and you owe me ramen." He stood up fully and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer again. She blushed looking down, and then looked up as he put the spare helmet on her head, letting go of her hand only to adjust the strap.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** Hey readers! I am curious, what is your favorite scene so far? Mine is when Young Do realized he likes Summer. Writing that flashback gave me goosebumps ahhhh! Stay tuned for more!


	9. Korean Translations

**Some readers have requested a list of translations as I use a lot of Korean terminology. Here are the words that will be used throughout the story, if I use anything new I will update this list.**

 **KOREAN TRANSLATIONS:**

 **Abeoji –** _Father_

 **Aigoo –** _A word used to show frustration. The Korean equivalent of "aw man!" or "geez."_

 **Aish –** _It is the shortened version of,_ _"_ _Ai shibal_ _아이씨발_ _,_ _"_ _shibal, meaning, fuck or shit or damn._

 **Ajumma –** _A Korean term for middle-aged married women._

 **Ajusshi –** _Literally means 'uncle,' but is used in polite conversation to refer to a man who is older than you, and who you don't know well._

 **Andwae –** _No! Cannot be!_

 **Ani –** _No_

 **Annyeong –** _Informal Hello and Bye_

 **Annyeonghaseyo –** _Formal Hello_

 **Arasso –** _Understood/Okay –can also be used as a question, understood? Okay?_

 **Babo –** _Idiot, fool, stupid. Can be used as an insult or in an innocent playful way._

 **Bogoshipda –** _I miss you_

 **Chingu –** _friend_

 **Cheongmal –** _An expression of disbelief and annoyance. Like saying "Really?!"_

 **Daebak –** _The Korean equivalent of "awesome" or "epic," this term can be used to describe anything incredible or unbelievable._

 **Dongsaeng –** _A younger friend or sibling. Anyone younger than you is considered your dongsaeng, regardless of gender. You can even use this term in a fun and sarcastically playful way._

 **Eomma –** _Mother_

 **Gwenchana/Gwenchanayo –** _It's okay/ I'm okay/ Are you okay?_

 **Hajima –** _Stop_

 **Hoobae –** _Refers to people with less experience in an industry, or someone younger than you._

 **Hokshi –** _by any chance/could it be…_

 **Hwaiting –** _is used as an encouragement like when you're wishing good luck to your friend for his exam. It can also be used as some sort of a battle cry when you start a match or game or performance._

 **Hyung –** _Literally older brother, but also used by Korean males to address another male older than them who they are close to._

 **Jagiya –** _honey, sweetie, love, darling. Used between couples in a relationship to address each other. Can be between unmarried or married couples. It can be addressed to both men and women._

 **Jinjja –** _Informal really / or for real?! Or, for real!_

 **Jebal –** _Please_

 **Jeogiyo –** _Excuse me_

 **Jeongmal –** _Really, truly (more formal than Jinjja) and used in situations such as "are you really okay—jeongmal gwenchanayo?" or I am truly sorry—jeongmal mianhe)_

 **Joahaeyo –** _a general term meaning love, I like you, I love you_

 **Kaja –** _Let's Go_

 **Kamsahamnida –** _Thank you formal_

 **Komawo –** _Thank you informal_

 **Krom –** _Of course_

 **Kronika –** _That's what I just said/ That's what I'm saying_

 **Kurae –** _Informal sure/ okay_

 **Kyeo –** _Oh really? /is that so._

 **Michyeosseo –** _Are you crazy?_

 **Mianhe –** _I'm sorry_

 **Molla –** _Don't Know / can also be used as a question—don't you know?_

 **Mwo –** _What?_

 **Nam-Chin –** _slang for boyfriend_

 **Ne –** _Yes_

 **Noona –** _"older sister" used by males related or not, speaking to an older woman or girl._

 **Omo –** _Korean equivalent of "Oh my god!"_

 **Oppa –** _Meaning "older brother," oppa is a term used by girls when speaking to guys. "Oppa" is also loosely used to flirt and show affection for an older guy not related to a girl._

 **Otoke –** _Literally translates to 'how' but in Korean is used as the phrase-what do I do?_

 **Saranghae –** _I love you_

 **Selca –** _a self-portrait taken with a camera phone aka a selfie_

 **Seonsaengnim –** _Teacher_

 **Shiro –** _I don't like it/ I don't want to/ general word for dislike_

 **Shibal –** _is a Korean offensive word, similar to 'Fuck' or 'Shit'._

 **Sunbae –** _"senior" in Korean and is most often used in a school setting._

 **Unnie –** _"older sister" in Korean and is used by younger girls when speaking to older girls who are related or not._

 **Wae –** _"Why" in informal Korean. Wae-yo is formal and is usually used in moments of anger, confusion, and pure disbelief._

 **Ya –** _means "hey" in most situations. There are multiple ways of using YA. Yell it out loud when frustrated (like when you're fighting and you're at a loss for words) and if someone wronged you_

 **Yeo-Chin –** _slang for girlfriend_

 **Yeobo –** _"honey," this is a term of endearment used most often between a married couple._

 **Yeoboseyo –** _"Hello", but only when answering the phone._


	10. Kisses

_Kisses Ch.10 (Korean Translations is considered 9)  
_

Summer still couldn't wrap her head around how nice and playful Young Do was being to her in the last few weeks. It was a complete turnaround from the way he was acting prior to his fight with Kim Tan.

She loved every minute of it, even though part of her worried that this was all a dream. That any day now he would revert to ignoring her. She thought about it when she laid in bed at night—during the day, when he was with her, she couldn't help feeling happy.

There was a knock on her door as she expected, since every morning they went to school together. When she opened the door he stood there with an apple in his hand, and his smirk turned into a look of concern.

"Ya Summer, bring a jacket. It's getting cold out," he chided her while pushing her back into her suite. She laughed at him as she backed up so that she didn't fall, "Hokshi … are you worried about me Young Do?"

She smiled up at him as he rolled his eyes and looked to the side, hiding his embarrassment, "Aigoo I just know you're going to get cold and then I'll have to give you my jacket," he crossed his arms. Summer laughed more as she went to her bedroom and got a jacket. She returned to see him smiling again.

"Well technically you don't have to do anything; you choose to give me your jacket," she teased him as she pushed him out of her suite so she could lock the door. He hmphed as he put an arm around her shoulders and started leading her down the hallway.

With his other arm he brought the apple up to her face, "Here eat this so you can stop talking." She took the apple gladly, knowing this was his way of showing he cared about her. Once they were in the elevator he let her go and watched her eat.

The sides of his mouth twitched as he forced himself not to smile too much.

When they arrived at school, the same few students who were there as early as they were gave them curious looks again. Summer forced Young Do to go to school earlier so that she could meet up with Cha Eun Sang. She didn't see her as often since she started hanging out with Young Do.

He pouted when she went to part ways, letting him know she would see him in their first class. "Aish why do you always have to hang out with her? I am better company." Summer shook her head and laughed, "Young Do! I hang out with you almost every day, I'll see you soon."

He continued to pout but let her go; he watched her disappear into the building. He always felt elated when she called him by his name. It was only a week ago that she dropped the formality. He smiled to himself remembering that moment.

She said it by accident at first. She was enthusiastically talking to him about her hometown and her father as they walked down the road to the park. She liked bringing him here, he noticed that. She would point out the changing leaves and the "cute old people."

There was a ditch in the pathway. He wasn't paying attention since all he could look at was her face…her eyes…her lips. He pictured her as he continued to walk around campus. He listened intently to everything she told him.

Right before he could trip over the ditch she grabbed his arm and stopped him abruptly, "Young Do! Watch your step!" He did stop right away, but not because of the ditch, which still didn't register with him.

"Ah, are we finally friends?" He asked her.

She looked at him with a confused expression, "Mwo?"

"You dropped my last name."

"Oh…" she laughed. "Of course you're my chingu!"

"Ya I am older than you, call me Oppa!"

Her cheeks flushed, "Jinjja? You're not 1992?"

"1991"

"Shibal! I'm only two days away from 1991…"

That was the first time he heard her curse, he laughed so hard he doubled over. He doesn't remember the last time he laughed that much. She laughed with him, her hands still gripping his arm.

"I am not calling you Oppa".

He smirked to himself as he made his way to his first class, remembering her last statement at the time. She was blushing when she said it.

oOoOoOoOo

After their first-class, Young Do followed Summer to her locker. He leaned on the one next to her, "Summer want to get dinner after school?" She was putting away her books while he spoke to her. "I can't tonight. I promised Kim Tan I would hang out with him."

Young Do's face sunk, and then he whined, "Ahh why do you hang out with him?" She turned to look at him with a serious expression, "Because he is my best friend. You know that." His face remained stoic, but she noticed for a while now that his eyes spoke a language of their own. They darkened.

She smiled kindly at him, "But I was going to ask you if you wanted to come over to my place for dinner tomorrow. We always go out to eat, but I actually enjoy cooking. How does that sound?"

He visibly softened, "You want to make me dinner?" He asked quietly, not realizing his voice was almost like a whisper.

She leaned in towards him and whispered back, "Ne, but you bring the dessert."

The hair on his skin stood straight as he shivered. He realized for some time that this feeling was something he constantly craved.

He started to slowly gravitate towards her, something indescribable pulling him in… "Arasso," he spoke clearly this time, his eyes unwavering from her lips.

Summer stood completely still. She meant to just tease him, but, as always, her control seeped through her fingers. She forgot to remind herself that it was risky to get too physically close to him. After a certain distance, she felt her body turn into putty, her mind tracing his gaze.

They were inches away from each other when Eun Sang ran over to Summer and grabbed her arm, "Summer! The results are up! Omo, you placed 2nd after Chan Young!" She was looking at her excitedly.

Summer physically jumped as her body was brought back to reality. Her mind didn't quite catch up yet. "M-wo? What did you say?" She inhaled and shook her head feeling flustered, her cheeks a soft pink.

Young Do quickly backed up, feeling flustered himself, his jaw tightening. He put his hands in his pockets and watched the two girls interact. He felt his heart beat in his head.

"Come look!" Eun Sang grabbed Summer's hand and started to run off towards a crowd of students. They were all looking at something on the wall. Before Summer was whisked away, she also grabbed Young Do's arm and dragged him behind her, quickly sharing a rattled look.

Myung Soo was the closest one to the chart depicting the students' mid-term results. When Summer arrived he looked at her, "Daebak! Summer you placed right after Chan Young!" He gave her an excited thumbs up.

Lee Bo Na pouted cutely, "Well my Chan Young is still number one!" She then beamed at him, "I am so proud of you!" Chan Young smiled at her and remarked how she placed seven ranks higher this time. He also smiled at Summer and spoke in English, "Congratulations!"

Kim Tan who was also standing in the crowd looked at Chan Young, "How did you get first place?" Chan Young didn't hesitate, "I was born for this." Kim Tan replied cheekily, "Ahh just like I was born to be good looking."

Summer laughed at this and pushed through the crowd to get a closer look. Her and Myung Soo both looked at who placed last. Myung Soo started laughing when Summer's eyes widened in horror.

Myung Soo pointed at Young Do and Kim Tan while continuing to laugh—Kim Tan placed 100th and Young Do placed 98th. Myung Soo was 99th, but that was not a surprise to anyone. Everyone peaked to get a closer look and started laughing with him.

The crowd then dispersed and Young Do sniggered at Kim Tan, though he had a feeling he wasn't in any position to be pleased by the look Summer was giving him.

Summer glared at Young Do. She was about to scold Kim Tan first, since he placed absolute last, but Cha Eun Sang beat her to it. She was smacking his arm and yelling at him, causing Kim Tan to run away. She chased after him.

Summer returned her attention to Young Do, who stood his ground. He smiled innocently at her, something he had begun to learn, but it did not deter her. She walked over to him and though she had the idea to smack him on the head, she decided violence was not the best choice.

Instead, she grabbed him on both sides of his arms, "Cheongmal! You placed 98th?" Her voice and look exuded disappointment. He bit his lip as he looked down at her, "School is boring." Her face did not change, "But Young Do, education is important! From now on, you are going to study with me at the library."

She let go of his arms and put up her pinky finger, "You have to pinky promise me that you will study with me and improve your rank. If you don't … I won't have ramen with you anymore." She tried her best to look as serious as possible.

He looked questioningly at her raised pinky, he knew what a pinky promise was, but no one had ever asked him to make one. He raised an eyebrow, "Kyeo?" He knew that she enjoyed eating with him. She sighed, "Molla? A pinky promise is sacred friendship material. So, will you promise me?"

He smiled knowing this meant he got to spend more time with her, though he didn't plan on truly studying. "I promise." She smiled back and picked up his hand assuming he didn't know how to do it, she intertwined their pinkies. "That's how you do a pinky-promise."

He loved the feeling of her fingers and when she went to pull her hand back, he did not let go. She gave him a curious look and tried freeing her finger again. He still did not let go and grinned at her, wondering how hard she would try to free her hand.

She began to feel anxious as butterflies filled her stomach. Summer couldn't look up at him anymore as she was worried her face would give her away. _Aish he is always messing with me!_ She continued to tug, and with her other free hand trying to unclasp his.

He began to laugh, sensing her nervousness, and let go of her hand to put an arm around her shoulders, leading her down the hall, "Come on my nerdy chingu, you're running late to your next class."

By now her whole face was a shade of crimson, "Ya! If I'm a nerd, then you're a babo!"

He chuckled seeing how cute she was acting, his heart swelled.

 _Jinjja joahaeyo…_

oOoOoOoOo

After school, Kim Tan waited for Summer so they could both go to Eun Sang's café. She was excited to spend time with him as she hasn't seen him much since she started hanging out with Young Do. She had to admit it was challenging to be friends with both.

As soon as he saw her he pulled her into a crushing hug. "Summer-ah where have you been these past few weeks?" She tried to break free from his hug, "It won't matter where... I've been if I …die now from lack of oxygen," she said in between breaths.

He let go of her and laughed, "Fine—but seriously, are you okay?" They both started walking towards the direction of the cafe. "Ne. Truthfully I've been spending a lot of time with Young Do…" She avoided eye contact, worried about his reaction.

He continued walking, "I know, I figured. I've seen you two at school—he basically follows you around like a creep." She laughed at his statement, "He's not a creep, we just like each other's company…"

He raised his eyebrows at her, "But like…how? How do you enjoy his company? If you say he is nice to you, please believe me when I say he must have an ulterior motive. He wants something from you."

Summer breathed, "That's really not the case. I guess we understand each other well. Molla… he is honest with me. He makes me laugh. I guess I…"

He stopped walking and looked at her incredulously, "Don't even say it. I don't want to hear it. I won't bug you anymore about hanging out with him, but I swear if he hurts you or takes advantage of you he will be dead."

 _I guess I like him…_

Summer gulped, "Kurae…Kurae... don't worry about me so much. Let's change the topic. How are you and Eun Sang?" They resumed their walking and Summer nudged Tan's shoulder as she tried to break the tension.

He quickly brightened up, "I kissed her…" It was Summer's turn to stop walking, "MWO? Oh my god!" She beamed at him and pushed his shoulder again, "Tell me everything! Did she kiss you back? When? Where?"

He laughed and pulled her so they started walking again, "On the rooftop after lunch last week. She was up there avoiding Rachel Yoo, and I found her so stressed out. So I just kissed her. She sort of kissed me back? I think I shocked her a bit." He smiled audaciously.

Summer laughed, "Ne I can see that. You have to be more gentle with her, don't force anything she's not ready for!" Summer began to scold him, knowing how demanding Kim Tan can be. He feigned being offended, "Ya! I would never do that. I didn't say she rejected my kiss."

They both continued catching up with each other, though Summer had to omit most of her week as it included Young Do. Part of her felt uneasy, as she wanted to share this part of her life with her best friend, but knew this was not possible.

 _I knew from the start that it was going to be a complicated situation._

At the café they both bought bubble tea, and whenever Eun Sang had a free moment she joined them at the table. Summer could tell they were growing closer despite Eun Sang's nervousness.

"Ya Kim Tan! Don't say things like that!" Cha Eun Sang reprimanded him when he told Summer how cute Cha Eun Sang looked in the morning when she was sleepy, or when he found her drinking water in the kitchen.

Summer giggled at Eun Sang's wide eyes and very red face, knowing all too well how she felt.

Summer took this opportunity to also reprimand Kim Tan for doing so poorly in school and to congratulate Eun Sang on placing 52nd. She knew this school was very rigorous and Cha Eun Sang spent most of her time studying.

After finishing her drink, Summer bid them both goodbye. She could sense they wanted to spend time together outside of their crazy school life and their difficult home life. She knew it was challenging for them, too, since their relationship went against the status quo.

She got home to two sticky notes on her door. One said 'chocolate' and the other 'not chocolate'. She laughed out loud, thoroughly enjoying Young Do's way of communicating with her. She knew he was talking about the dessert he was supposed to bring tomorrow.

 _This guy…_

She placed the 'chocolate' note on his door and went inside her suite, smiling so much her face began to ache.

oOoOoOoOo

After school the next day Summer was preparing dinner in her kitchen. She wore a Williams Sonoma red and white striped apron over a pair of blue jeans and a maroon-colored turtleneck sweater. She felt excited as she hasn't cooked for anyone other than herself since she left the U.S.

She told Young Do to come over at 7:00pm, but she heard a knock on her door an hour earlier. Summer opened the door to find Young Do standing with a pretty red box in his hands, looking anywhere but at her. He wore a black button down over a tan pair of pants.

"You're early! I told you to come at seven," Summer looked at him with interest as it was unlike him to not make eye contact. He shrugged and bit his lip, "I thought you may need help cooking."

She smiled, catching onto his nervousness. _Is Young Do being shy?_ Summer grabbed his arm and pulled him into her suite, closing the door behind them. "Is that the dessert? Does it need to be refrigerated?" She grabbed the box from his hands.

Her hand brushed his and sent a jolt up his spine. His nervousness subsided a little. He knew why he felt this way—the last time he had a home cooked meal was with his mother many years ago.

"Ne, it should be refrigerated. How can I help?" He finally looked at her and gave her a small smile. She could tell something was on his mind, but felt it wasn't the best time to pry. Instead she made her way to the kitchen, signaling for him to follow.

She put the cake in the fridge while he waited by the counter. "You could chop those vegetables behind you. I need them in little cubes. I'm making sort of an American dish, baked salmon with vegetables."

He turned around to find the pieces she was already chopping, "Kurae." He started on them, but it wasn't too long until Summer appeared next to him with another apron in hand. "You're going to get your nice clothes dirty. Here." She was smiling sweetly at him as she handed him the apron.

He laughed at this, "You want me to wear that?" He cocked an eyebrow. She laughed too, "Ani I want you to chop it up and add it to the recipe." He took the apron from her, making a face, "Aish, you're so funny," he said sarcastically.

She nudged his arm, "I know, now get to work! I'm hungry." He scoffed but put on the apron before resuming his chopping. He hid a small smile when she walked away.

The hour went by and everything was in the oven with a few minutes remaining. Young Do felt at ease as he was helping to set the table. Summer was impressed as he knew everything about tableware placement.

"How do you know all this?" She tried copying him on her side of the table. He smirked, "I'm in the hotel business, remember?" She nodded, "Ahh that makes sense. Well don't expect me to eat like I'm at business dinner."

He grinned, "I've eaten with you many times now. I know perfectly well that you eat like an animal." Summer's eyes widened, "Ya! Young Do!" She started walking to his side of the table to playfully smack him; he was too quick, running around the table.

He started laughing, "I mean you eat ramen faster than any girl I've ever met. You're like an eating machine." She chased after him, "You take that back! At least I don't chew with my mouth open!"

He continued laughing, "Mianhe, can't take back the truth." She caught up to him, though he let it happen as he was much faster than her. She attempted to smack him on the arm, but he grabbed her wrist. When she tried with her other hand he grabbed that one too.

Summer tried to free herself, but every time one wrist was loose he grabbed it again, "Young Do! That's no fair!" She pouted as she tried to hold back laughter. "Mwo? This?" He quickly spun her around and grabbed her by the waist, picking her up.

Summer squealed, "Omo! Put me down!" She could feel his chest against her back and his arms around her tightly. She felt she might go into cardiac arrest. Instead, he made his way over to the couch and threw her down onto it.

He looked very pleased with himself as he stood above her grinning. She looked up at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, but at that moment the oven timer beeped, signaling dinner was ready. He smirked and turned around to go to the kitchen.

Summer quickly stood up on the couch and used it as leverage to jump off onto his back before he could walk away. She put her arms around his shoulders and neck as her legs wrapped around his waist. "Hah! You thought you won, but never turn your back on your opponent."

Young Do had to admit he was shocked. He wasn't expecting anything like this. He froze, feeling her body against him; her arms around him, her breath on his neck; After what seemed like an eternity to him, he grabbed her legs to help support her as he continued walking to the kitchen.

"This proves my point that you're an animal, I don't think anyone has ever been able to jump on me like this unless I bend down," he said it with enjoyment in his voice. She smiled triumphantly, feeling quite comfortable, "The couch helped a little. You did this to yourself."

The oven timer beeped again as he walked back against the counter to sit her down. She slowly slid off, not wanting to let go but knowing she had to. He turned around right after to say something, not realizing how close they were. Her legs were on each side of him.

His mouth went numb as he looked at her, forgetting what he was going to say. Summer was equally caught off guard as she swallowed hard, feeling their proximity. She could smell his cologne.

 _If he doesn't move in the next 30 seconds I am going to die._

The oven beeped again, which helped bring them down to Earth, as Young Do quickly backed up and turned around. He was sweating and went to busy himself by taking the food out of the oven. Summer jumped off the counter and went to grab drinks.

"I have wine, do you like wine?" She could hear the shakiness of her own voice. He answered back as he put the food on the table, "Ne, I like it with dinner." He was biting his lip trying to calm himself down.

Summer couldn't reach the wine glasses without a stool. When Young Do noticed it made him laugh, breaking up the tension. "Need some help?" He walked over and easily grabbed two glasses from the top shelf and quickly made his way over to the table, "Let's eat before I starve."

"Now who's the animal?" Summer smirked as she sat across from him. They piled the food onto their plates and snuck glances back and forth between each other. Young Do opened the bottle of wine and poured them both a glass.

 _Is this a date? Is this what a date feels like? I should ask her…_

He watched her start eating before he picked up his fork. He looked down at his food before taking the first bite. Summer was watching him intently.

 _Does he like it? Oh man, is it too dry?_

Young Do took another bite before saying anything, he chewed it slowly, "It's good."

Summer smiled softly after a wave of relief washed over her, "For a second I thought you hated it."

He looked at her seriously, "Ani. It really is delicious."

He took another bite while Summer started eating her food again. They were both silent which she felt was really comforting.

After a few minutes she looked up to see Young Do with a mouth full of food and tears in his eyes. Her heart dropped to the floor. "Young Do gwenchanayo?" She put her fork down, looking at him carefully.

He didn't say anything as he continued to chew, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

Summer reached out and grabbed his hand; it made him quickly look up at her, then swallow slowly. He looked away, feeling embarrassed. "It's just allergies." He didn't move his hand away, but she could tell he was tense. She slowly let go and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Arasso. I'm going to go get the dessert ready. I can't wait to see what you brought," she smiled more before getting up from her seat and making her way back to the kitchen. He looked after her, feeling relieved that she didn't question him.

 _You always know what to do Summer._

 _You make me feel safe._

 _Komawo._

When Summer returned she brought two plates with huge pieces of cake, her grin was wide—"This looks so good! Ahhh! Komawo!" She sat down and licked her lips as she gave him his plate. "You can finish your dinner first if you want, but I am going to dig into this!"

 _Was he about to cry because my food was actually terrible? Ani, that can't be it. But I know he doesn't have allergies…_

She was very curious and all she wanted to do was comfort him, but she felt the best thing to do was to allow him to open up on his own time.

"Komawo. I haven't… had a home cooked meal in a long time. This means a lot to me." He spoke softly, his eyes meeting hers. He was surprised by his own honesty as his eyes still stung, but the words flowed easily.

She was in the middle of taking a bite of her cake, which in turn made him laugh as she smiled with food in her mouth. "Ya who chews with their mouth open now?" Young Do teased her as he did not want to linger too long on what he just said.

 _This means a lot to me too. To be with you like this._

She quickly closed her mouth and swallowed, then smiled again, "I'll cook for you anytime, as long as you bring cake like this."

He smiled back, "I'll bring you whatever you want."

She blushed at this and quickly shoved more cake into her mouth.

He laughed, _if this is a date. I want a million more with you._

oOoOoOoOo

Summer walked through the school hallways feeling giddy from it being Friday, but mostly from remembering her dinner with Young Do from the night before. They talked for a few more hours after they finished dessert.

 _Ne I have a dog, but it stays at my father's house since I can't have it at the hotel._

 _Oh, do you miss him?_

 _I do, but he belongs there. He likes to attack the women my father brings home._

 _Mwo? …Young Do… you aren't serious, are you?_

She remembered his laugh. He was definitely being serious. _Aigoo, I have feelings for a crazy man._ Just as she had that thought, someone scared her from behind. Summer jumped. He laughed.

"Aish! You need to stop doing that, I am losing years off my life!" He automatically put an arm around her and continued to walk, making an amused sound with the back of his throat.

"What are you doing tonight?"

Summer stopped walking abruptly and looked up at him, remembering she was going to ask him something, "I'm going to Lee Bo Na and Chan Young's party! I forgot about it. Will you go as my plus one?"

He looked down at her, startled by her sudden stop. "Ah I heard they were having a party. I wasn't invited, but was going to crash it anyways." Summer was waiting for him to tell her directly whether he wanted to go with her, "Soo…"

Young Do smiled and made them walk again, pulling her closer into him with his arm, "Be ready by seven."

oOoOoOoOo

At 7pm sharp, Young Do knocked on her door. Summer was running late. _Shibal. Why is he so punctual?_ She looked in the mirror as she was doing her make-up and picked up her phone to call him.

"Yeoboseyo?" He sounded confused.

"You can come in! The door is open. I'm not ready…"

He smirked audibly and hung up. She heard her front door open and close.

Young Do walked to her bedroom door. It was open so he leaned against it, seeing her in front of her vanity. Summer was wearing black, high-waisted skinny pants and a maroon long sleeve blouse with the chest piece pulled together by drawstrings.

He blushed involuntarily and began to chew on his lip. She noticed him in the mirror reflection, "Ya I'm almost done! Mianhe!" He nodded and looked away, taking in her room. He noticed there were a few framed photos on the end table. He went over and picked one of them up, examining it closely.

The photo was of her father and mother; she had her mother's eyes and her father's smile. _She never mentions her Eomma, come to think of it._ Young Do looked over at Summer again, _does she think I'll feel bad since I don't have one?_

Summer turned around, "Arasso! Kaja!" Young Do put down the photograph and followed her out. He cleared his throat as they both put their shoes on, "You look really nice." Summer looked at him as her stomach jolted, "Ah Komawo! …You look okay."

Young Do's eyes widened as he was caught off guard. Summer snorted and playfully smacked his arm, "I'm joking. That's what you get for scaring me earlier today. You always look great, like a model."

"Aish Jinjja," he rolled his eyes at her, but she still caught his smile when he opened the door.

Summer grabbed her coat and they both walked out. They took his motorcycle to the party, and upon arrival Myung Soo greeted them both by pulling them into a bear hug.

"Ahh Daebak! I knew you would bring my best friend with you. Kaja! I was waiting for you. I'm the entertainment tonight." He winked at them and started running into the building.

Young Do and Summer looked at each other and began to chuckle while shaking their heads. Then, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he usually did when they walked together and began to lead her inside as well.

Summer beamed, thinking back to when she pretended to be annoyed by Young Do always doing that, but eventually she gave in when he didn't quit. She shivered, and he brought her closer. Her grin widened, she wasn't really cold.

oOoOoOoOo

Inside the lights were dim and the music was loud enough to dance to, but not so much that you couldn't hear each other speak. Rachel noticed Summer and Young Do walk in together and she sneered in pleasure, knowing he wasn't invited.

Lee Bo Na followed her gaze and her mouth dropped open, "Ya! What the hell is Young Do doing here?" She quickly walked over to them while they were giving their coats to the party attendant. "You weren't invited!" She scowled at Young Do.

Young Do had a smug look on his face, but before he could say anything Summer walked in front of him with her arms out in a protective manner— "I invited him as my plus one! Don't be mad, I uh…am American remember? It's custom to bring a date or whatever. You lived there, I'm sure you remember." She smiled at her innocently.

At the word date, Young Do looked down at Summer instinctively; his cheeks flushed but he quickly looked away to hide it from watchful eyes. Lee Bo Na scoffed, "Well you are responsible for him then. If he ruins anything I'll blame you."

Summer continued to smile as she brought her arms back down, "Kurae, he will be on his best behavior." She emphasized the word best as she grabbed Young Do's arm and dragged him away to where Myung Soo was standing.

Myung Soo watched the whole interaction and began to make cute faces at Young Do while not so discreetly pointing at Summer. Young Do smacked him on the head, making him quickly stop and feign to be hurt, "Aigoo, why does Hyung hurt me?"

Summer was oblivious to Myung Soo's actions. She was looking around the party trying to pick out the people she knew. She noticed Kim Tan talking to Sunbae, but no sign of Cha Eun Sang. She did hear Myung Soo's cry, and turned her attention towards him, then at Young Do.

"Ya Young Do be nice! Lee Bo Na really will have my head if you do anything crazy." Young Do laughed, "I can't promise anything." Summer frowned, _Aish don't make me regret my decision._ Young Do noticed her frown and a pang hit his chest; he remembered how he felt when he lied to her about suing Joon Young.

He sighed audibly, "Arasso, I promise to try not to do anything crazy." Both Summer and Myung Soo were shocked to hear his turn-around. Summer smiled wide, "Komawo, and I promise you will still have fun!" She then looked at Myung Soo's still shocked face, "Have you seen Cha Eun Sang?"

He shook his head, "Ani, I know she was invited but she hasn't arrived or anything." Summer nodded, _perhaps she is stuck at work._ "I'm going to go say hi to Kim Tan, I'll be back." Young Do wanted to stop her from going, but she was already walking away.

Kim Tan felt a pair of arms around his waist to which he quickly turned around, "Ah Summer!" He gave her a hug, "I'm glad you're here. Now you can hang out with me because Cha Eun Sang isn't here." He pouted.

Summer's eyes narrowed, "You only want to hangout with me because your yeo-chin isn't here?" Sunbae also took this moment to tease Kim Tan, "And here I thought I was good company."

Kim Tan laughed at both of them, "I just mean if my beautiful Cha Eun Sang was here I would be too busy kissing her." Summer and Hyo Shin exchanged looks and Summer rolled her eyes, "Well I actually am here with Young Do and since you two can't breathe the same air, I won't be around much."

Sunbae nodded knowingly and Kim Tan grimaced, "He wasn't invited." Sunbae laughed, "Kim Tan, didn't you say you were also crashing this party?" Kim Tan glared at Hyo Shin, "Aish Sunbae…"

Summer laughed as she walked, greeting Chan Young and a few other students she recognized at the party. She returned to Myung Soo's DJ booth, "Myung Soo, where did Young Do go?"

"He said something about making a phone call as he had a great idea. He'll be right back." He then switched to another song, "Ah! Do you like BTS?" Summer looked around curiously, then back at Myung Soo, "Krom! Who doesn't?"

Young Do came back after 10 minutes looking pleased with himself. Summer gave him a skeptical look, "What are you up to?" He smiled at her and shrugged, "Cha Eun Sang is coming now."

Summer blinked, "Mwo? She is? Daebak! Kim Tan will be so happy!" She then realized what she just said, "Wait, wae? It's unlike you to do something Kim Tan will enjoy…" He shrugged his shoulders again, the lie from his past eating at him once more.

 _I want to do something… I didn't mean to lie to you._

Summer noticed Young Do's uneasiness, _I think he's really trying to do something nice._ She smiled up at him, "I'm proud of you!" She nudged his arm, "Komawo, for coming as my plus one."

He smiled devilishly, "You mean your date." Summer choked on her spit at his remark, pretending she didn't hear him. He patted her on the back, not sure whether to worry for her well being or to be amused—"Ya…Hajima."

oOoOoOoOo

Cha Eun Sang took a deep breath before entering the building, lugging two heavy thermoses of coffee. _Well now people are really going to know I'm not new money._ She felt both afraid and relieved, knowing the truth will be apparent.

When she walked in no one noticed. Everyone was enjoying the music and talking with each other. She walked to the middle of the room and cleared her throat, "Coffee Delivery!" Everyone looked in her direction and the room grew silent.

She cleared her throat again and her body stood rigid, "The coffee has arrived, can someone tell me where it needs to go?" Lee Bo Na and Chan Young's eyes grew wide as Kim Tan and Summer both looked at each other from across the room.

Chan Young ran over to Eun Sang and helped her bring the coffee over to where the food and drinks were. Lee Bo Na looked around the room, "Who ordered this?" Rachel smiled slyly, "Better question is why is new money working at a café?"

Myung Soo looked bewildered, "Ah Cha Eun Sang! That's true. Why are you delivering coffee?" Cha Eun Sang looked in his direction, "I'm—" but Kim Tan interjected. "Young Do you piece of shit!" He started after him, but Summer got in his way.

"I wash dishes at the hotel, why can't Cha Eun Sang deliver coffee?" Young Do interjected as he walked next to Summer feeling the tension in the air, _Shibal, I didn't think this through._ Summer looked up at him, his face was stoic, but his eyes were sincere.

Kim Tan glowered, "Don't pretend—" Summer cut him off this time, "Young Do has a point. Don't you think Kim Tan?" She gave him her most serious look. Kim Tan looked at Summer in disbelief. Summer turned to Myung Soo, "Ya I think those drinks we were talking about would really be good right now huh?"

Myung Soo got the hint and quickly disappeared, but not before putting on another BTS song and raising the volume. Summer took Kim Tan's arm and was about to drag him to another part of the room to talk to him, but Young Do grabbed her other hand.

 _Please know my intention._

Young Do gave her a pleading look. "Gwenchanayo. I just need to talk to Kim Tan." She smiled reassuringly, and he slowly let go of her hand. Kim Tan was tense as Summer made him walk to the corner of the room.

"Young Do was really trying to do a nice thing."

"I find that hard to believe considering this will only make it more difficult for Cha Eun Sang."

"I agree it wasn't the best execution, but I can tell he is being sincere. You have to trust me on this. Plus, Eun Sang is here now! She can spend time with you."

Cha Eun Sang showed up as if saying her name wished her into existence. "Gwenchana Kim Tan. I kind of wanted people to know the truth anyway."

Eun Sang stood next to him and gave a small smile to Summer. She smiled back in relief and nodded in understanding before walking away to give them space to talk. On her way back to where Young Do was standing, Myung Soo ran into the room with bags filled with hard liquor.

"The drinks have arrived! Now that everyone is here," he smiled at everyone across the room, "Let's get this party started!"

Lee Bo Na looked stunned, while Chan Young remained poised about the fact that their party was hijacked.

They watched as everyone made their way towards the drinks.

oOoOoOoOo

"Ya Dongsaeng, you can't leave! Your café is already closing and with the amount of coffee you just delivered, it's the end of your shift!" Summer felt buzzed as she continued to sip on her mixed drink.

Cha Eun Sang laughed a bit, "Omo Unnie, you are quite stubborn when drinking." Summer grinned and pulled her into a sudden hug, almost spilling her drink. "That means you're staying right?"

Eun Sang let out a nervous giggle, "I feel like I don't have a choice. Ne." Summer squealed, "Daebak!" They both chortled while Young Do sneaked up next to them, putting an arm around Summer's shoulders. "Ya Cha Eun Sang, don't you have a nam-chin to go spend time with?"

Summer went to elbow him in his side, but he anticipated it and moved his body sideways, evading her hit. He then pulled her closer so that the whole side of her body was against his; she couldn't move away.

"Young Do, don't be rude," she made a face at him while Cha Eun Sang looked at them in entertainment. "Kim Tan is not my nam-chin, but since I'm staying I'm going to go grab a drink." She smiled at Summer who gave her an apologetic look.

Summer gave Young Do the side eye, as she took another sip of her drink. He let go of her shoulders but stayed close, turning his body so he can look at her face. He smiled cutely. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Myung Soo ran over to them with two shot glasses filled to the brim, "Summer let's take a shot!" She cringed but nodded as she took the shot from his hand and held it up to toast him, "To saving the day!" They both downed it.

The hot sake ran down her throat and made her belly feel warm. Her head began to swim. _I wonder why he didn't offer one to Young Do._ Myung Soo made a funny face, then licked his lips. "Ya Myung Soo don't make her too drunk," Young Do looked at him seriously.

Summer giggled, "I'll be fine!" She took another sip of her drink while Myung Soo smiled childishly. Rachel walked over to them with her usual deadpan expression, "Young Do I need to talk to you." She looked at Summer and Myung Soo with mild distaste, "Alone."

He sighed heavily, "Ah why does my sister have to be so needy. Can't you see I'm busy?" Her face did not change, "Ne, lately you have been busy—" she glanced at Summer before looking back at him, "What does your father think of that?"

Summer took another sip of her drink, pretending she wasn't listening to the conversation, though she had to admit she felt pretty drunk already as she kept getting distracted. Myung Soo was trying to tell her a story, but he was speaking too fast.

Young Do's eyes darkened as he stared at Rachel, "What is so urgent that you need me now?" Rachel smiled cunningly at Summer and Myung Soo, "I think you two are needed," she pointed across the room, "Over there."

Myung Soo was about to retaliate, but Summer grabbed his arm, "This sounds like a sibling conversation." She smiled softly at Young Do, who still held his glower, "Come find us when you're done."

Young Do's jaw tightened but he gave a brief nod as Summer and Myung Soo walked away. He turned towards Rachel, "Let me guess. Your fiancé is spending too much time with his yeo-chin?"

Rachel flinched, though anyone else wouldn't have noticed. He meant for the words to hurt, but she knew he had her back regardless.

oOoOoOoOo

Hyo Shin laughed out loud as Summer finished telling him a story of Kim Tan's rowdy childhood. He found her endearing, like a little sister, as she enthusiastically went into the next story. She was clearly drunk and kept grabbing onto his arm for balance.

Myung Soo walked away over fifteen minutes ago, and about every five minutes in between her stories, she asked Hyo Shin if he had seen Young Do. He had not. He smiled at her cuteness, "You know if you keep hanging out with me, I think you'll make Young Do jealous."

She tittered, "Jinjja? Well he deserves it!" Her face turned into a charming pout. "He is supposed to be my date, but I haven't seen him." She emphasized the word date to which Hyo Shin laughed. "Yaaa what's so funny Sunbae?"

He looked at her intently "You two would make a good couple. I've noticed how he acts around you." Summer's eyes crinkled at the sides as she grabbed onto his arm, giggling again. She whispered, "I think so too," though it was hardly quiet.

Hyo Shin found Young Do in the distance, heading their way, "I think he found you, he's coming over here now." Summer quickly turned around, then looked back at Hyo Shin, "I'm going to make him really jealous so—" she hiccupped, "he will have to stay by my side the rest of the night!"

Young Do noticed Summer holding onto Hyo Shin and a heavy weight fell on his chest, he felt queasy suddenly. He quickened his pace, and once he reached them he grabbed Summer's hand turning her to face him, "Ya! We separate for two minutes and you already start flirting with other guys? Is this any way to treat your date?"

He looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowed. Summer put on another pout, "You were gone for like an hour! Plus, Sunbae is very cute." She was trying not to giggle while she said it. Hyo Shin smiled awkwardly, _they are both wrong about the time._

Young Do looked at Hyo Shin with a dirty look, then back at Summer, trying to hide the fact that he was actually hurt, "Let go of his arm." Summer didn't let go, "What if I don't?" Young Do swiftly grabbed her wrist with his other hand, forcing her to release him. He then pulled her away without a second thought.

Summer softly laughed while he pulled her to another part of the room, she held his hand back, trying not to stumble. He stopped walking and turned around, still holding on, he felt rattled.

"You're mine."

"Mwo?" Her already red cheeks turned brighter.

"You can't flirt with anyone else. Arasso?" The edges of his face had softened.

Summer glowed, feeling warmth encompass her, "Ya oppa, how can I be yours if we haven't even kissed yet?" She was too drunk to realize she was speaking her mind.

The knot in Young Do's stomach quickly melted away, without realizing it he grabbed her waist with his other arm pulling her against him. He couldn't stand the distance between them any longer.

Summer was leaning her head back so she could look up at him. She was still smiling as the alcohol swam through her veins. Her mind felt at ease, yet her body was radiating energy as she could feel his muscles pressed into her. He was also looking down at her, his breath hitting her face.

"I said you're mine."

Before Summer could say anything back, he let go of her hand only to grip the back of her head and neck, slipping his fingers through her hair while still holding her waist with his other arm.

It happened almost instantly.

His lips crashing into hers, his arms pulling her even closer.

Her eyes closed after a brief second of realization. Her lips gave in without a fight.

As the kiss deepened she could no longer hold herself up, but she didn't have to—he held her with ease.

He felt euphoric. Nothing else mattered to him besides this very moment. It was his first real kiss.

He only parted when they could no longer breathe. As he pulled back she still held her eyes closed. The room was spinning. _I'm not sure if any of this is real…Young Do is this really happening?_

They both were oblivious to everyone looking in their direction.

Young Do cautiously looked at her, though she kissed him back, he was afraid of her reaction. "Summer, open your eyes." She smiled at the sound of his voice and gently opened them. The second she smiled, he let out a sigh of relief and licked his lips, wanting more. She hiccupped.

"Aigoo Myung Soo really made you drunk," he still supported her weight, though he didn't mind in the least bit. His body was glued to hers and he was perfectly content with that.

 _I want to kiss you again, but you're drunk. I shouldn't…_

Myung Soo was happily cheering them on from his DJ booth, but no one could tell over the music. He looked over at Kim Tan, curious about his reaction, and saw that he was trying to break free from Cha Eun Sang as concern filled his eyes. Cha Eun Sang looked worried.

 _Ani, he may ruin this beautiful moment for Hyung!_

Myung Soo quickly changed the music to a slow song and shined a spotlight onto Kim Tan and Cha Eun Sang, hoping to diffuse the anger. They both looked thrown off, as Cha Eun Sang blushed and the crowd's attention diverted from Young Do to Kim Tan.

Summer also looked over in their direction, "Omo!" Young Do turned around while continuing to have his arm around her waist, he looked up at Myung Soo who was giving him the thumbs up. He twitched, wanting to scold Myung Soo for embarrassing him.

Kim Tan's protective nature was quickly swayed by the moment as he found this to be too romantic to pass up. He quickly glanced at Summer, who now had a smile on her face, _I suppose he didn't take advantage of her, she looks like a happy idiot._

He looked at Cha Eun Sang again who was still blushing, unsure of what to do with herself. He grabbed both of her hands and pulled her closer, kissing her on the forehead before slow dancing with her. Though she was nervous, she happily accepted his affection. A small smile found its way onto her lips.

Rachel found this infuriating and decided to take Young Do's advice, as she stormed up to Hyo Shin and pulled him into a deep kiss. She pulled back after some time, astounded by how much emotion found its way onto her lips.

Her eyes flickered, _I was only trying to make him jealous._ She turned around to walk away but Hyo Shin grabbed her hand and pulled her in for another kiss.

The crowd felt they entered a twilight zone as they couldn't figure out what to be shocked by more.

Myung Soo jumped excitedly, _the dinosaur got his first kiss and now everyone is kissing! Omo what a party!_

Lee Bo Na stood with her arms crossed, "Ya this is about Chan Young and me! What's gotten into everyone?"

Chan Young laughed, drawing her into a hug. He signaled Myung Soo to play another song, hoping everyone was drunk enough to let this all slip by.

oOoOoOoOo

"Oh my god! Your step sister just kissed Hyo Shin!" Summer suddenly started speaking in English as she pointed at them. She hiccupped again. Young Do looked at Summer with alarm and also replied in English, "Let's get you some water, okay?"

She shook her head from side to side, "Aniiiii, that's no fun. Oppa let's dance!" He couldn't help but smile as he went to stand in front of her, holding both his hands on her waist to balance her. He went back to speaking Korean, "How about this? If you drink a whole cup of water, I will dance with you. A song for every cup of water."

Summer put her hand to her face in thought, "Mm arasso!" She hurriedly turned to her left, but he stopped her by grabbing her hand and walking in the opposite direction, leading her along. Through laughter he spoke, "It's this way."

She quickly gulped down her drink as he watched her, "You're not going to remember any of this tomorrow, are you?" He smiled, but his eyes shown a hint of sadness that she didn't catch on.

"Ani, I remember everyyyything."

"Will you remember calling me oppa?"

Summer giggled, "Ya krom! You're my oppa!"

He smirked, "That's right." Then he looked deep in thought.

After a brief silence, Summer got closer with eyes of worry, "Oppa?"

He looked down at her, "Will you remember that you're mine?"

Summer giggled yet again and stumbled into him, he held her up by her waist.

"Ne."

He felt the heat course throughout his body as they slowly started to gravitate towards each other.

 _I want to kiss you again, so badly._

He couldn't help his thoughts.

She started to close her eyes.

He looked to the side exhaling slowly, willing every bit of control he had not to do it.

"Did you finish your water?"

Summer opened her eyes and pouted cutely, "Ne."

"Let's go dance then."

He took her hand again, leading her to the dance floor.

 _You're drunk Summer. You may not even remember this. I will remember it for the rest of my life._

He stopped walking once they got to the middle and he pulled her into his arms, attempting to slow dance with her.

 _Did you kiss me back because you're drunk?_

His anxious thoughts started to fill his mind.

 _Or because you like me too?_

She stepped on his toes multiple times. He pulled her up slightly, "Here how about you stand on my feet," he motioned for her to do so. She started grinning as she stepped up on his feet, and he continued to dance with her, picking her legs up with his.

"See now you're a great dancer," he smiled at her, still wanting her to have a good time.

Summer looked down at their legs and started laughing so hard she could hardly breathe. She held onto him as she continued giggling uncontrollably. He realized in that moment how much he loved her laugh.

He started laughing with her, as hard as the day he heard her curse. They both almost fell over.

 _I guess it doesn't matter because I'll continue liking you. Everything about you._

"Kurae, let's get another cup of water shall we?"

Kim Tan was watching them from a distance, as Young Do handed her another cup of water. He smiled, "Kurae Cha Eun Sang. Let's go home."

oOoOoOoOo

After three songs, and Young Do's feet starting to ache, he brought Summer over to the water table again. She was much less drunk now.

"Hey oppa let's get pizza."

"Right now?" He looked at her while he drank his own cup of water.

"Ne! I'm hungry." She yawned.

He smiled softly, "Kurae. Kaja."

He threw away their cups and grabbed her hand, remembering to get their coats on their way out. As they were exiting, Summer waved at Lee Bo Na and Chan Young who looked at them with crafty smiles.

The cold air hit their faces, "Oh! There's a pizza place right across the street!"

Young Do looked ahead, "Ne, let's go there. Are you okay to walk?"

Summer nodded, "Gwenchana oppa, see!" She did walk without stumbling.

He smiled with relief as he put his arm around her, "Good."

He bought them each two slices, and both inhaled the pizza as if it was their last meal. He didn't realize how hungry he was until his first bite.

"Shibal. This pizza is godly."

He looked at her as he almost choked on his last bite, "Ya don't make me laugh while I'm eating." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled unapologetically as she also ate her last piece.

They walked back to his motorcycle in peaceful silence. He then looked at his bike, arguing in his head whether it was safe to take home. He looked at Summer trying to gauge how sober she was.

"Ya, oppa, how can you drive if you were drinking?"

He turned his head to the side curiously, "Did you think I was drunk?"

Summer blinked in surprise.

"I don't drink alcohol. I don't like losing control."

She just nodded slowly, realizing she never did see him with a drink.

He pulled out his phone, "I'm going to call my driver. I think that will be safer."

She started to pout again, "Yaaa I'm not drunk anymore."

He hung up after giving him the address, "The car is also warmer."

She couldn't argue that point. The driver showed up after ten minutes and opened the door for them as they got inside.

The ride home was silent, as Summer laid her head down in his lap, feeling too dizzy if she sat up and looked out the window.

He felt nervous by her action, as he hesitantly put his hand on her head. She was fast asleep. He smiled tenderly as he put his fingers through her hair; she looked vulnerable.

 _Why do you trust me so much?_

He couldn't identify his feeling in that moment, to see her sleeping on him.

Young Do continued caressing her hair the whole way home, then carried her to her suite. She remained asleep, cuddled up against his chest as he waited in the elevator. He was amazed at how light she was.

He carried her to her bedroom and gently laid her down on her bed. He took off her shoes and her jacket, red-faced and biting his lip the whole time. She went in and out of sleep, whining when he needed her help to take the jacket off.

She sleepily started to take her shirt off too. He quickly stopped her, "Hajima!" He laid her down and covered her with a blanket that he took from the bottom of the bed. She smiled with her eyes closed and yawned.

He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, and slowly tucked her in, making sure she was warm. He breathed again.

"Goodnight Summer."

He turned off the light and began to walk out, he heard her murmur, "g-night-oppa," which made him smile so wide his cheeks began to hurt and his eyes watered.

He entered his own suite and walked straight to his room, falling onto his bed. He didn't bother to take his shoes off as he hugged his pillow and turned off the light.

He licked his lips, replaying the kiss in his mind, remembering how her lips felt against his. She tasted like alcohol, but he didn't care.

 _I want more, will you kiss me back again?_

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** THIS HAS BEEN A BONUS FEATURE! Hope you all enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait! Now onto working on Chapter 11!


	11. Sick-Leave

UPDATE.

Just wanted to let my readers know that I didn't abandon this story.

I contracted pneumonia and have been having a very difficult time.

I've missed a lot of school and may possibly have to postpone my graduation.

I will be updating this story as soon as I catch up with school work, and don't feel so stressed/sick.

I have the outline for 21 chapters-and WILL FINISH THIS STORY.

I just have to focus on my health/school work at the moment.

Don't lose faith and know that Young Do and Summer will be back!

Love,

Zhenya


	12. Soft Looks

Summer woke up at around 2pm, a headache already present and feeling exhausted. She slowly got up from her bed and made her way to the bathroom. When she got a look at herself in the mirror she laughed at her own crazy hair, messed up make-up, and the fact that she was still wearing her clothes from the party.

 _THE PARTY. Omo. Why did I get so drunk?_

She put a hand to her head and took some Advil from behind the medicine cabinet. "Okay, okay, lets piece everything together Summer." She spoke to herself as she made her way to the kitchen. Upon entering she noticed a cart from one of the restaurants downstairs, _did I order room service and forget?_

On top of the cart was a freshly made bowl of hangover soup covered with a lid, a Gatorade-like drink she has never seen before, and a note. She cautiously opened the note and read it out loud:

Babo, eat this soup

Also, I'm gone for the weekend—hotel business

See you on Monday

 _ _-_ Oppa_

p.s. how's your memory?

Summer snickered at Young Do's note, _who you calling babo_... She uncovered the soup and took a nice breath in, smelling the fresh broth. As she did that, the words of his note finally settled in _._

 _How's my memory? Wae?_ She looked perplexed as she took the bowl and set it at the kitchen table, getting a spoon and a glass of water before propping herself up onto a stool. She took a spoonful of soup half aware as she tried to think back to the beginning of the party.

 _Ah Jesus Christ!_ She burned her tongue and swallowed out of pain. She quickly drank her water and started blowing on the soup as she tried to think back again. _I didn't black out geez. I remember there was Myung Soo DJing, Kim Tan was being his usual silly self, Young Do was looking so fucking good..._

 _Kurae, Kurae..._ She shook her head, _oh that's right Rachel needed to talk to Young Do_. Summer nodded and took a slower sip of the soup as the image flashed in her mind. She laughed a little, he looked so annoyed. "He is a good step-brother though, whether he wants to admit it or not." She spoke aloud to herself.

 _Hyo Shin was keeping me company...he is so nice. He really does remind me of Salem._ She remembered her ex who she dated in middle school, _Aish I was obsessed with him._ She laughed out loud at this reminiscence.

"Young Do why are you worried about my memory? Jinjja...", she got up from her seat and went back to her room to grab her phone. She found it plugged into her charger, but she didn't remember plugging it in.

She walked back to the kitchen table as she turned it on. She set it down on the table and took another sip of soup. _Let's see Eun Sang showed up...Ah ne! Young Do ordered coffee... not the best plan, but it all worked out._ "Heh Kim Tan went from fight mode to mush real quick." Him kissing Eun Sang's forehead played in her mind like a scene from a movie.

Her phone vibrated a few times, so she picked it up again and nearly dropped it into her soup. The lock screen photo was of Young Do and Myung Soo. _When did they take this selca?!_ She unlocked her phone only to find another photo, this time of herself with Young Do. She was making a little heart with her fingers at the camera, he was looking at her smiling.

Summer felt butterflies almost all the way up her throat. Her phone vibrated again as a text message filled her screen. She almost dropped the phone again. _  
_

_Young Do OPPA WITH HEARTS?_

She saw his name changed in her contacts, and this she knew for sure was not her doing.

 **How's the soup? Don't burn your tongue.**

Summer spent a whole minute just staring wide eyed at her phone until it locked itself again and the screen turned black. A scene flashed through her mind. She was going to pee. The music was playing.

"Oppa! Hold my stuff pleaseeee", she handed him her phone and clutch as she made her way to the bathroom. She could hear Myung Soo's voice in the distance, he was saying something to Young Do but she couldn't quite catch it.

"Fuck. Knowing me I probably called him that." She rolled her eyes at herself and cringed internally as she unlocked her phone again. _I guess that's when they must have taken those photos._

Summer typed out a response four different times before finally settling on one and pressing send.

 **Soup is amazing, eating now. Komawo! I did burn my tongue though. You know me too well. Hajima.**

Summer continued to stare at the text message screen, specifically his name. She then switched to her photos app, deciding to keep his new contact. She giggled to herself, _Young Do Oppa. I'm sure he loved that._

She went to choose another photo for her lock screen and that is when she noticed a bunch of photos from the party. Most of them were blurry and of Young Do. A few of him smiling, she could tell they were candid. Most of them he looked intense. _Like a fucking model. Does he do this to kill me?_

She groaned at the photos, deleting some that were so blurry she didn't even know what they were. The last photo made her jaw drop. "Rachel kissed Hyo Shin?... Ya! Rachel kissed Hyo Shin!" She remembered now. The scene drifted before her eyes as she continued looking at the photo.

She could feel Young Do's arms around her waist when she took it. _Why was he holding..._ Another memory started to find its way to the surface. His hand holding the back of her neck, his fingers tangled in her hair. She could physically feel his body pinned against her, his arm pushing her closer.

His lips finding hers. His lips were soft as they left her. She recalled him pulling away...she didn't want him to, but her lungs needed oxygen.

Summer took a deep breath in, trying to steady herself on the stool. She put her phone down and brought a finger to her lips, touching them as to recreate the feeling of him.

 _Young Do kissed me. Young Do actually kissed me._

Summer screamed in her kitchen and quickly closed her mouth with her hand. Though she was alone she didn't know who could hear her. _Oh my god. Was he drunk? ... Ani, I recall him telling me he doesn't drink. I remember that very clearly._

Summer stood up from her seat and started pacing around the kitchen. _Why would he kiss me? Did I kiss him first? Ani, I wouldn't have. Would I?_ She took a few more deep breaths and heard her phone vibrate again. She quickly ran over to look at it.

 **Hey drunkie, did you get home okay?**

It was from Kim Tan.

She shook her head from relief, feeling a bit nervous to talk with Young Do after her realization. After a few moments of staring at her phone still feeling shocked, she sat back on the stool and began her reply.

 **Ne I did. Kronika... did I do anything crazy last night? You know... like kiss anyone?**

She pressed send and as she did she received two text messages simultaneously. One from Eun Sang, and the other from Young Do.

 **Babo. I'm glad you liked the soup though.**

 **Annyeong Summer! How are you feeling?**

Summer could still feel her skin tingling as she bit her lip staring at the text message from Young Do. _He's acting normal. Maybe it didn't actually happen? ... Ani, I definitely remember it happening now. Ahh otoke?_

Summer put her hands through her hair and closed her eyes. _Okay Summer, since he is acting normal. You should to. Just act like nothing happened and do what he does. Let him bring it up first._

She nodded as she was conversing with herself. Her phone vibrated again as Kim Tan's reply came through.

 **Well you and Young Do basically made out. But knowing that bastard he probably kissed you first.**

Summer couldn't help but laugh sensing Tan's annoyance.

 **I'm pretty sure we didn't _make out_. Sigh Tan, I was really drunk. How do I act on Monday?!**

Summer decided to text Eun Sang back as well.

 **Eun Sang! I am feeling better now that I ate some hangover soup. How are you? Did you have fun at the party? Mianhe. I know we didn't get to hang out much.**

As she waited for the reply from Tan and Sang, she decided to go with her original plan and act normal with Young Do.

 **Ya you're the babo. How's hotel business?**

Summer found herself smiling at her phone as she stared at the photos from the party again. Butterflies continued filling her stomach. Though she felt nervous about the kiss, she had to admit she felt excited.

 _-Vibrate-_

 **Aish babo. Just be your usual self. And if he does anything to hurt you. I'll kill him :)**

 _-Vibrate-_

 **I did have fun! No need to apologize. I saw you were having a great time with Choi Young Do ;)**

 _-Vibrate-_

 **It's boring, I'm tired :(**

She continued texting the three of them for a bit longer before deciding on a shower and going back to her bed as her body felt exhausted. She began to feel at ease as Eun Sang made her laugh retelling her version of the party. Young Do continued texting her with no mention of the kiss, and Kim Tan began texting her a very detailed description of his dance with Eun Sang.

oOoOoOoOo

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** I'M BACK! This is just a little preview of Chapter 11! I've been wanting to get back into writing this for so long, but the last 2 years have been very challenging and absolutely life changing. Thank you so much to all who have been patiently waiting! Currently I am in NY, quarantined, and making the best out of this very difficult time. I'm wishing nothing but the best for all my followers, please stay at home and stay healthy 3


End file.
